Don't call me CUTE!
by StarrySkyHeaven
Summary: Shyann Summers is the "accidental" new girl at Sweet Amoris High - also the only human since the school is for teenage vampires! However, she finds out that she actually belongs there after discovering her true identity hidden behind her opposite colored eyes that symbolize she is half human and half vampire.
1. Human in a Room of Thirsty Vampires

**Shy's POV**

When my alarm went off, I sat up slowly, stretched, and pulled my bunny decorated covers off of me.

"Today's the day..." I said, and stood out of bed. "My first day of.. school."

I couldn't help it, I was scared. But it was only normal that Shyann Summers would be afraid of going to a new school, it's pretty much normal if you know me.

I _should_ be used to going to a new school, considering the fact that my mother and I moved so much.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out the Sweet Amoris High School girl's uniform – a white, long sleeved shirt with a pink tie around the collar, a gray jacket, a gray pleated pink skirt, gray thigh high tights, and pink flats.

I was still pretty short for a 15 year old, and I was actually pretty lucky they had a uniform in my size.

I walked over to my mirror and began to brush my knee length,curly, brink pink hair.

I slid a hairclip on the right side of my head, pushing my bangs back to reveal one of my big, dark aluminum/gray eyes.

The other side of my bangs hid my other eye, and that one was an odd shade of amethyst that I was always teased for, because it looked weird to others, mostly the color than the fact that I had heterochromia iridum typed eyes.

My aluminum/ gray eye was the same as both my mother's , and she would tell me that my father's natural eye color was indeed amethyst.

Although it was strange, she thought it looked beautiful on him.

So I always let my bangs grow long and would only let the aluminum gray eye show.

I turned away from my the mirror and picked up my bag, and slowly made my way downstairs.

"Shy? Sweetheart, are you ready yet? You're gonna be la-"

My mother turned to look at me when I entered the kitchen.

Her aluminum gray eyes lit up and she put her hands on her cheeks to stare at me in awe.

"Oh, my GOSH! You look so _cute_!"

"Mom,"I blushed, embarrassed, and moved my bag to cover me.

Almost as soon as my mom bought the uniform, she made me put it on because it was so _adorable_ and I was so _cute_ that the results would be "fantastic."

She smiled, "You're the most _adorable_ high school student I've ever SEEN!"

"Geez, it's just a uniform!" I protested, getting annoyed.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart.. hurry and eat, so you can be on your way, then."

Sighing, I walked over to the table to eat my breakfast.

Sometimes I whished I could be treated like a normal person and not a 15 year old... _kid._

"I can't believe you'll be turning 16 tomorrow, Shy," my mom gave me a sad look. "I still forget you're a teenager sometimes.."

She walked over to hug me, "My baby's growing up!"

_But she's easily mistaken for a 12 year old because of her height and baby face!_

"I'm _not_ a baby, mom! I've _been_ growing up!" I crossed my arms.

"Whatever you say.." she smiled and turned back to the stove.

I looked over at the piles of boxes in the middle of our empty living room.

My mother and I had just moved to Tokyo 5 days ago, so we were far from unpacking completely.

I wasn't really going to miss my old town, since I was too nervous around people and making friends was a major deal for me.

I turned to my plate and began to nibble on a piece of toast.

_I wonder what Sweet Amoris High is like.. what the teenagers there are like.. If most of them are nice.._

_If there are any... Cute boys?_

My cheeks flushed and I tried my best to shake the thought away.

_No way anyone would.. like me in that way.._

I brushed the hair over my amethyst eye to make sure it was still covering it.

"Ah! It's 7:15!"

My stomach dropped.

Time to go.

* * *

**Sweet Amoris High POV**

The school bell rang at 7:45, signaling class was starting.

The students in Ms. Fang's room quieted almost immediately, as their teacher clapped for them to turn their attention to her.

"Settle down, you guys, or I'll hold you back from lunch!"

A knock on the class door interrupted the lesson before it even started.

"Come in.." Ms. Fang answered, and in walked the principal.

"Good morning, Ms. Fang."

The teacher bowed towards the principal, "And a good morning to you. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

The principal nodded, "Yes. Remember that new transfer student I mentioned in the meeting last week? It seems there isn't enough space in any other classroom, but if there is in here, she may be joining you all today."

Ms. Fang smiled, "Oh, there is! And that's great! What did you say her name was?"

"Shyann Summers, though her mother suggests we all call her Shy, because her name fits her personality so well."

"Oh, what a cute name! Did you hear that, class?" Ms. Fang turned to her class.

"A new kid?"

"A girl, you say?"

"What kind of name is Shy?"

"Oh, her name's adorable!"

"I can't wait to meet her!"

"Me either!"

"Is she joining the class _today_?"

Castiel rested his chin in his palm, his elbow on his desk. His chair was right next to the window, and he was thankful because he could look out of it all day and could focus on something other than his teacher.

He couldn't help but notice that the new girl's name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on where it was from, so he thought about something else.

Nathaniel, on the other hand, was glaring at Castiel from his spot in front of the teacher.

What was up with Castiel never looking at the teacher, or giving her so much as a supportive glance to tell her he was paying attention? He never seemed to care if when he was caught ignoring her, either, he'd acknowledge her for a few minutes, and then stare out of the window for the rest of the class time.

Lysander was more excited about the Romeo and Juliet tryouts that would be held after school, but he found his thoughts continuously drifting off to what Shyann Summers was going to be like. "Shy" was certainly pretty rare in Sweet Amoris, considering the fact that all of the girls and boys were mostly vicious, and wouldn't hesitate to show their inner selves.

He silently turned back to his Romeo and Juliet book that he had begun memorizing to get the feel of Romeo's part in the story.

Jade was choosing which flowers he would give the new girl as a welcoming gift, and decided on a bouquet of white carnations, which symbolized a new venture in life.

Dajan was wondering if the new girl was going to help out at the basketball club, there wasn't much help there, and a few of the basketballs had gone missing after one of their practices outside.

Dakota smiled to himself, pleased with the news that the girl was "shy."

Shy girls were adorable, and he would make sure to take her to the beach like he did every cute girl he flirted with in the school. Maybe she'd like swimming with him? He wondered if she had an interest in sharks..

Ken almost jumped out of his seat. "Shy" was the girl he had fell in love with when they were both 7.

He had never actually spoke to her before, but he had tried his best to protect her from all of the kids who had thought those _gorgeous_ eyes of hers were _weird_.

Unfortunately, he had only shown his face to her once, asking her if she was okay one day when he found her crying on a playground.

She hadn't really said anything, but he was satisfied when she nodded, that was probably the first time she talked to someone in the school, and he was glad it was himself.

They hadn't talked at all after that, and that was when Ken had moved to Tokyo once his father decided it was time for him to go to a school with his _own _kind.

The other students hadn't noticed it of course, but Shy had the most wonderful _scent_.

Ken knew it was because he was different from her, she smelled that way because she was a human, and he was a..

"Ms. Summers? You may enter." the principal interrupted all thoughts when she opened the sliding door, to reveal a small, adorable faced girl with a knee length brink pink hair. A side of her bangs lay over her right eye, but revealed the left, as aluminum gray.

She wore their school uniform, but they were all surprised if fit her. She would be mistaken for a twelve year old if it hadn't of been for the slight teenage figure she had.

Her cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of pink, and she tried to keep her head down, indicating that she was indeed the shy girl everyone had expected.

She clutched her school bag in front of her, and slowly took a step in the classroom.

For a second, everyone was staring at her expectantly, and that's when the room of non-humans caught her dazzling scent.

They were all confused, her scent was mixture of their own, and a mixture of a human. But why? Had she just feasted on one?

If it hadn't have been for her mixed scent, they would have all lunged at her, and fought over her flesh by now.

Why was she in a school that was obviously not for humans?

The teenagers clutched their desks, desperately trying to hold themselves back, some staring at her and leaning forward eagerly.

Was she a snack, or did she _actually_ think she was a student here? Did the principal actually mistake her for a student and let her enroll?

All eyes were on her.

Ms. Fang had already been trained to hold back from the girl, but she was still staring at her curiously.

"Go ahead, Ms. Summers, introduce yourself." the principal urged.

Shy blushed and began to tremble, and didn't dare look up into the eyes of her new classmates.

"Uh.." her voice was barely audible, so she tried again, "I.. my.." her voice was still small, but the class could hear her, for all of their ears were sensitive enough to pick up her light, sweet voice.

"My name is..." she took a deep breath and tried her best to keep her voice from shaking.

"My name is.." she tried again.

The classroom was dead silent, and Shy tried to focus on the marble floor.

She finally took one deep breath, clutched her bag, and shut her eyes tightly.

"Shy Summers!" she said in her best "loud" voice.

It was still silent. No one said a word, and afraid she had done something wrong, looked up finally into everyone's eyes.

She gave a small gasp.

**Shy's POV**

The people in this classroom were like gods and goddesses! They were so beautiful, it was almost _inhuman_!

Their hair were bright colors, their eyes were unusual colors, and they were all perfect in every way.

But then I noticed something else.

They were all leaning forward towards me, and they looked …._ravenous, _as if none of them had eaten in weeks and I was just one small piece of food they were all about to fight over.

I froze, and I stared back at them, frightened.

"Why are they looking at me like th-" I turned to the principal to see that she was wearing a surprised expression.

No one said a word.

"Ms... Summers...?" the principal sounded confused, as if she had _just_ realized something about me that she hadn't before.

"Everyone can smell that.. right?" a girl in the back of the classroom asked.

"It's..."

"No doubt about it.."

"_Human_."

What in the world was going on here? And were they talking about me? Humans had the same smell? Since.. wait, what were they...? Was this a joke?

They all rose at once, staring at me hungrily, and I watched as several of them actually licked their lips.

"Ms. Summers, _please_ tell me you just fed on a human, and that you're not really a.."

I stared at her, horrified, " F-f-f-_fed_? Why would I.."

Almost as soon as I said it, the principal closed her eyes.

"Ms. Summers... are you.. somehow .. a .. _human?_"

My eyes widened, "Yes, but.. wh-"

The principal's golden eyes opened and they fixated on me, and she looked devastated.

"My dear, I think you should run. My apologies, I shouldn't have let you enroll here."

All of the color drained from my face, and I was more confused that I ever was before.

"What are you talking abo-"

My eyes darted over to the class, and saw that some of them were taking slow steps towards me.

"_Run."_

The Principal pushed me out of the way, and tried to talk to the class in a calm voice.

"Class, please listen. She's just a girl, and you all know she's utterly confused about everything that's going on right now, I need you all to calm down! Think about our training in this school! This is what you train for – to hold back!"

No one listened they just took steps closer.

The principal muttered something, turned to see that I was paralyzed in fear, and glared.

"I said to _RUN!_"

I flinched, dropped my bag, turned on my heel, and ran as fast as I could out of the doorway, trying desperately to get as far as I could away from the loud rumbling of footsteps as the class chased after me.

**Leigh's 3****rd**** person POV**

The halls were silent. Leigh couldn't help but notice the faint smell of human in the hallway.

But no way a human would be here. Perhaps a careless student hadn't payed attention to their own scent after they had fed on a human.

Leigh sighed,drank the last of his tea, and crushed the can. Tossing it in a nearby trashcan, he proceeded to walk down the hallway back to his class.

His younger brother Lysander had finally started high school in the 10th grade, the grade below him, and he Leigh was glad that his brother seemed to be doing well.

The human scent suddenly got stronger, and Leigh couldn't help but notice it was wonderful.

And mixed with the scent of his own kind.

Leigh's ears picked up the sound of loud rumbling footsteps, similar to a stampede.

He turned around, the scent was coming from behind him.

He walked over to the corner to where the scent led to another hallway, expecting to see a student there so he could tell him he smelled like a human.

As Leigh rounded the corner, he spoke, "Look man, get that smell off of you, before the whole school catches the scent and chases after you the whole -"

Suddenly, a girl running down the hallway rounded the same corner he was attempting to, and tripped, smacking into his chest.

"What-" the scent was coming from her. She smelled amazing.

And he knew what it was.

She clutched his shirt, burying her face in his chest, and he looked down at her.

"What in the world are you doing here?" he asked her, horrified.

He felt his shirt become drenched in tears, and he noticed she was trembling. He stared at her.

He towered over her small figure, and if it hadn't have been for her high school uniform, he would've though she was a lost child.

"Help me, please! My class , they.. uh.. I don't know what's going on! I'm being chased!" she wailed in a shaky voice.

Something about her seemed oddly familiar..

Leigh gently tilted her head up to look at him, and he looked at her aluminum gray eye, the other was covered by her bangs.

He pushed it away, revealing an amethyst colored eyed.

He wondered to himself, why she would hide such beautiful eyes. She had such a beautiful face.

He caught himself thinking about this, and for the first time, she looked up at him, tears flowing, and then her cheeks flushed as their eyes met.

He admired the color her cheeks created out of embarrassment, and then at how beautiful she was..

His own cheeks grew hot and they both stared at each other, his heart pounding.

A bunch of teenagers rounded the corner, staring hungrily at the 2 teenagers at the other end of the hallway.

"There she is!" they yelled.

"Get her!"

The small girl began to tremble again and Leigh heard her give a piercing shriek.

He had never done it before, but he was taking pity on a _human_.

But she didn't seem so _ordinary_ to him.

Thinking quickly, Leigh gritted his teeth, swung the girl in his arms, and raced down the hall and the flight of stairs that led to the outside of the school.

**Shy's POV**

Who was this handsome prince that was now holding me in his arms?

And why was he protecting me while the others were trying to.. do whatever they were doing?

Whoever he was, for the first time, I felt safe in his arms.

I watched, surprised, as the prince raced with impossible speed down the school halls.

Everything was a blur, but I felt us going down a long flight of stairs, and when I blinked, the prince was holding me in his arms, outside, in front of a cherry blossom tree.

He gently set me down, and I wobbled.

Just as I fell, he caught me by my waist, and I looked up at him, blushing madly.

I gently pushed him away and backed away against the tree.

How did I know he wasn't going to attack me?

"Are you alright?" he looked worried.

I sank to my knees. "Please... tell me what's going on? Please? Why is everyone..?"

The boy looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "So you really _don't_ know?"

I shook my head frantically. " No, I.."

"Well, of course you wouldn't.. this school's not open to just _any_ human." he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Why do you keep saying _human_?" I spoke in my small, shaky voice.

"_Because,_" he stared deeply into my eyes, "Sweet Amoris is a school for _vampires."_

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**So, what did you think? I worked really hard on this first chapter! This is my first My Candy Love fic EVER.**

**(I have another account)**

**PLEASE review, I want to know what you think! X (**

**I'll update the next chapter soooooooon!**

**By the way, I drew the image for the story myself on MS paint, I wanted you guys to see how I imagined both sides of Shy!  
The one on the left is Shy in human form, but she's kind of cut off, sadly.**

**I think I'll make a sequel to this story, sort of like a season two, and the image will hopefully be easier to see then.**


	2. Some Explaining to be Done

_**Shy's POV**_

"_This is a school for vampires."_

The boy with the black hair and the godlike face's words echoed through my head.

Vampires.

I was a human, enrolled in a school for _vampires_.

I almost couldn't believe it, but it all made sense – the hungry look on their faces when they saw me, the principal telling them that _this_ is what they trained for, to hold back from humans, and then she tried to protect me. The impossible speed this boy was running at when he lifted me up..

"Is this... true? Is this actually happening? Vampires... exist..?" I asked him quietly.

I looked up, and flushed when I realized he had bent down and was staring at me with interest, and just inches from my face.

_What's going on? I've never felt this way before.. my heart keeps pounding whenever he gets this close.._

I tried to shake the thought away. No way was I going to think about... _that_.

He reached out and lifted my chin to look at him, and my cheeks somehow grew even hotter.

I tried to look away, but was entranced by his beautiful bronze eyes.

He smirked, "Don't believe we exist, huh? Should I prove it to you then?"

My heart skipped a beat as he bared his teeth, showing me 2 pure white rows of teeth and sharp fangs.

He quickly moved his head toward the crook of my neck and leaned in.

I was paralyzed with fear. _ I'm gonna die. I'm going to DIE! I'M GOING TO DIEEE!_

Preparing for the pain, I balled up my fists, clutching the front of my skirt, and shut my eyes tight.

I felt a light kiss on my neck, and I heard him laugh.

He pulled away, flashing me a princely smile, "Did you honestly think I was going to _bite_ you? That's not fair, now is it?"

I sighed in relief and blushed again. "I..."

"I hope you believe me, the other ways to show you that I and the rest of the students are vampires are a bit too dangerous.."

I nodded frantically, "I – I believe you.."

**Leigh's 3rd Person POV**

Inside, Leigh was heart had leaped, and he had never been so amused like this before, since humans weren't really that interesting to him.

He had never thought a human could look so _adorable_ when they were embarrassed. He actually decided the color on her cheeks when she flushed was now one of _his_ favorite colors.

She was so fragile, and shy, he had never met someone like her before.

He tried not to think to much about her, he wasn't really the type of guy to take falling in love as a good thing.

He put on a serious face,a realization coming to mind.

"Tell me," he finally spoke, and she looked up at him with a big gray eye, " How did you get past the barrier?"

She blinked, "Barrier?"

He nodded, " This school is guarder by a barrier so humans are unable to enter.. but how did you.."

he stared at her.

She _was _ a human, right?

The small teenage girl looked confused. "But.. I don't understand.. if it can keep me out, how am I still.."

Leigh stared even closer at her, and gently moved the hair out of her amethyst eye.

Both of her eyes widened and she looked embarrassed again, pulling the hair back to cover it again.

"Wh- what are you.."

"This is starting to make some sort of sense, I guess.." he thought back to vampires with a shade of eye colors similar to hers, and his thoughts rested on one particular one, the most powerful vampire king in the world. Both of his eyes were the same shade of amethyst as the human in front of him.

He had disappeared about 16 years ago, and no one knew where he was now.

Yes, he knew those eyes. There was no doubt about it.

The King of the Summer Kingdom had these very eyes, Leigh wasn't wrong.

He would just have to ask her what her father's name was. It was almost impossible, a vampire and a human having a child.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

The girl blinked again , "Shyann Summers. But everyone calls me Shy.."

_Summers_. The word echoed in his mind. Could it be..?

He grabbed her hand, staring at her with wide eyes.

"What was your father's name, Shyann?"

She looked solemn, "My mother told me his name was weird, she called him Elio, which was short for-"

"Eliodoro." Leigh and Shy said at the same time.

**Shy's POV**

I paused and looked up at the "Prince" again.

He spoke my father's name as if he was some sort of famous star, or something.

"H- how do you.."

"You've of course seen pictures of him before he disappeared, am I right?"

"Yes.."

"He has short silver hair, the same shade of amethyst for an eye color as yours, pale skin, and he has a small 2 dotted birthmark on his neck?"

My eyes widened. He remembered my father's appearance perfectly.

"So you.. somehow.. _know_ him?" I spoke softly.

"Oh, the entire _school_ knows him, Shyann. He's one of our 4 rulers."

"_R-rulers?_ What does my father have to do with the school?"

"Eliodoro's no ordinary human, Shyann . In fact, he's no human at all."

I stood up. "Wh- what are you.. saying?"

"Eliodoro's the powerful King of a Vampire Kingdom. The Summer Kingdom to be exact."

_What the heck is going on here? Why am I just finding this out? How come I've been kept from this? This has to be some sort of dream! No way my father's a..._

But then again, it could definitely be true. I knew almost nothing about him, and just found out that vampires existed and this boy knew him well.

A realization hit me, "Then, that would mean..."

Still on one knee, the Princely boy grabbed my hand, and kiss the back of it.

"That's right,_ Princess _Shyann. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I blushed, "B-but I can't be.. I'm not a.."

"Vampire? I wouldn't be so sure. You passed through the barrier to this school, remember? No human can do that. A half human? Most likely, but I've never encountered one before."

I frowned, "How can I be a _vampire_ when I haven't even drank _blood_ before? Or even _wanted_ it?"

The boy stood up, towering over me. "I'm not so sure.. but there is a legend about something like this."

"A legend?"

He nodded, "It says that one day, a half human vampire child would one day be born, and would lead a normal life before their powers took over, which, for all vampires, is around the time when they turn 16."

My heart skipped a beat, "B-but that's.. _tomorrow!_"

He sighed, "There's no telling how powerful you'll be, being King Eliodoro's daughter. It might even be dangerous.."

My stomach dropped, "_Dangerous_? Can't we stop it?"

"Hmm.. well, there are certain seals that could hold off the other side of you, but who knows if there's one strong enough to?"

_I wish I could wake up from this NIGHTMARE!_

"If you want to find a seal, come back to school tomorrow, and I'll take you to the principal's office. She might have a few seals, and could explain a bit more to you. I know this is hard to understand, but I guess you have enough proof for now."

He began to turn away, but I grabbed his shirt, "Wait!"

He looked at me. "What should I do if I wake up tomorrow as a different _person_?"

He smiled, "I doubt that would happen, I think something would have to make you angry enough to transform, but even if it did, I'd avoid your mother, since she's obviously human."

I nodded, and gathered the courage to say something else.

"I..." I shut my eyes tight, "I'd like to thank you properly! Please tell me your.. name."

The dark haired teenager smiled, "My name's Leigh Winter."

"Ah.." Wow, what a perfect name for such a perfect.. boy.

"Um.. Uh.. Thank you, Leigh!" I bowed to him a few times before nervously looking back up to see he was smiling. "How can to thank you?"

"Hmm.. Is it alright if I call you Shy?" he chuckled softly.

I blushed . Although I was so used to being called by my nickname, hearing it from him would somehow be.. different,I guessed.

I nodded. "Y-yeah, that's okay."

Leigh gave me one last wave before turning around and walking back towards the school.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then, Shy!"

My heart began to pound and I couldn't help but grin and somehow feel relieved that I had sort have made such a kind friend.

Turning on my heel, I walked up the hill toward town, and whimpered when I realized something terrible.

I left my bag in the classroom!

* * *

**Shy's 3****rd**** person POV**

Glad that her mother had to work late tonight, Shy let herself in the door with the spare key and walked slowly to her room.

She thought turning 16 would be a good thing, it would mean she wasn't a kid.

But if turning 16 would be the day her vampire powers would be revealed, she could wait another year. This was all just too much to take in for her.


	3. Birthday Girl

**Shy's POV**

The next morning, I slept in almost 10 minutes late. I had never felt like sleeping in, especially this long.

When I stood out of bed to put on my uniform, I suddenly remembered my dream.

_My alarm clock read 12:00 – midnight._

_I was officially 16, and my vampire side would begin to show. I walked over to my mirror. My skin was pale, my eyes were no longer mixed, but both had turned amethyst. And I looked more like a teenager than a kid. My hair wasn't brink pink, but was now a cerise pink instead._

_Small fangs were growing on my 2 perfect rows of teeth._

_I ran outside, at my new speed, faster than I had ever ran before, and almost ran into a tree as I gazed up at the moon._

Just to be sure, I walked over to my mirror, and was relieved to see that I was still my small self.

With a sigh, I through my uniform on and walked over to my dresser to pick out a ribbon.

I tied the gray perfectly in my hair, leaving my brink pink hair in a high ponytail.

I stared at myself in the mirror again, checking myself over when I stopped at my eyes.

Maybe if I put another clip over the hair hanging over my amethyst eye, the others will see I'm no ordinary human like Leigh did..

I shook the thought away and walked out of my room.

As soon as I opened my door, smells of my mother cooking had filled the hallways.

_I smell chocolate cake! And... eggs, bacon, toast...I smell grape jelly... is that pancakes? Oh, she's already started cooking dinner for later? _

I sniffed_. Those ingredients.. Could it be.. mom's making a yakiniku dish?_

When I realized something else, I wrinkled my nose and tried not to gag.

_Ugh! Somehow, garlic smells really bad to me today! Why would I ever eat something like GARLIC?_

Wait.. how could I suddenly smell and identify all of those foods?

Did it have something to do with me becoming a...

"Shy! Come downstairs, sweetie! I'm _trying_ to make a birthday breakfast for you, you know!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and ran downstairs.

"There's my birthday girl!"

My mom ran over to hug me and the first thing I noticed before she approached was that her perfume smelled _really_ loud today..!

Yep. Definitely something to do with me being a "vampire."

My mother NEVER overdid her perfume.

Fortunately, I wasn't thirsty for blood or anything, and I seemed to handle hugging her well.

"Happy Birthday, Shy! You're officially 16 years old!" she said as she pulled away.

She had tied her ruby colored hair in a bun today. I hardly ever saw her wear her hair up.

My mother pulled me into the kitchen.

"Honey, do you think I put too much garlic in this yakiniku dish?"

She shoved a plate in my face and I suddenly sneezed a few times.

She blinked a few times before frowning.

"That's weird... you've never reacted like that to this food.. hmm."

She picked up some left over garlic and waved it under my nose.

I sneezed again and pushed it away, "_Mom!_"

She pulled the garlic away and placed it on a counter. "That's so.. weird.. Could it be you're allergic to garlic somehow..?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Uh.. um.."

"You're father was allergic to it, you know, so that makes sense."

"D-Dad was?" I asked softly.

So maybe this _was_ all true. Maybe it wasn't some really believable prank that I was falling for.

I sat down to eat my breakfast.

**Leigh's 3rd person POV**

Leigh reached up to block the sun out of his face as a cloud moved out of the way.

He checked his watch.

"She's going to be late.."

The small teenager appeared right after the last student made his way in the school building.

Her hair was even long in a ponytail.

When Shy spotted Leigh, her eyes lit up and she ran over to him.

Leigh smiled and held up her bag, "The principal says you dropped this yesterday. I thought you might need it."

Shy gently took it and bowed to him like she had yesterday. "Thank you so much, Leigh!"

We better go, I have to get you to her office quickly, before anyone notices you in the hallway. I'll hide my scent with yours if I have to, so stick close to me, alright?"

Shy nodded and followed Leigh as he opened the door.

The hallways were empty as they made their way down a flight of stairs and to the principal's office, but Shy ran behind Leigh's back when a guy passed us down a hallway.

The student sniffed and Shy clutched the back of Leigh's shirt.

"Hey, it smells kinda like a h-"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Leigh's voice was cold.

The student sounded scared, " L- leigh Winters? Uh.. I was.. just.. uh..Using the bathroom.. uh.. see you."

Leigh blocked Shy from sight until the student had disappeared.

"It's safe." Leigh said softly, and Shy let go of his shirt, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I wrinkled your shirt!" she gasped.

Leigh gave her a kind smile, "I don't mind at all. Oh, and the principal's office is just around the corner."

Shy nodded and they continued on.

**Shy's POV**

Leigh opened the door and when the principal looked up, her eyes widened.

"Ms. Summers! What are you doing here?" she stood up.

I clutched my bag, "Leigh noticed... uh.. something about me... yesterday.. and uh.."

I think Leigh noticed I wasn't able to explain, so he spoke for me.

"If you will listen, we have something urgent to speak to you about, ma'am."

The principal motioned for us to sit down, and we took a seat in front of her desk.

"What's going on? Did something happen to you when you got home? Are you alright, my dear?"

I nodded silently.

"But why did you come back? It's dangerous."

"I've explained to her about everything." Leigh spoke again.

"Ex-explained? But Leigh, she's a human!" the principal snapped.

"About that, she doesn't seem to be _entirely_ human."

"Entirely? What are you saying?"

"I believe her father is Eliodoro, ma'am." Leigh said simply.

The principal's eyes widened again, "That's impossible, the king of the Summer Kingdom never had children!"

"But he _did_ disappear exactly 16 years ago, didn't he?"

"Yes,but.."

"And this girl has his exact eye color. And we know he never shared it with any other vampire alive."

"But.."

"I think she's a half breed, that would seem why her scent was mixed with ours and a human's."

The principal seemed unable to speak.

"D-Do you have.. another way to make sure that all of this is true?" I asked, looking down into my lap.

It was silent before the principal finally said something.

"Well, I could run a blood test.. and if your blood matches a vampire's, Leigh may be right, and you could transform at any time considering that it's your _birthday_, am I correct?"

I looked up at her and nodded.

"Are you okay with this?" Leigh asked, and I looked up at him.

"Y-yes, I think we all need to know."

"Mmm, I'm afraid it's time for me to go to class. I'll see you a little later, Shy." Leigh gave me a reassuring smile and walked out of the door.

The principal looked over at me once we were alone.

"Well, let's be on our way to the nurse's office."

We stood up and I followed her out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**I'm a little worried - you guys haven't said ANYTHING.**

**Am I doing good with this story? **

**Please remember to revieeew! X(**


	4. The Awakening !

**Shy's 3rd Person View**

Nurse Valentina took the needle out of Shy's arm and put a small bandage on the spot.

Valentina tried not to breathe in too much of the scent of the small girl's blood, afraid she would attack her if she did.

But she couldn't help smelling a little of it, Shy's blood smelled unbelievably sweet, and mixed with a vampire scent as well.

The nurse looked up at the girl and smiled. "You can open your eyes now."

Shy's eyes were shut tight, but when she heard the Nurse Valentina speak, her cheeks flushed and she opened her eyes.

Shy eyed the small bandage and was glad the needle didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but she had always been afraid of it anyway.

The nurse set the syringe of blood down on a towel.

The teenage girl was so defenseless and innocent, and on top of that, her blood was almost irresistible.

_It's a shame. I was taught to ignore these kinds of thoughts. And I was doing so well without biting a human. But this girl is.. different somehow. _

The Principal stood up from her chair to take the syringe.

"It won't take long for the results, but if you could just wait in my office for a bit.."

Shy nodded, "That's okay."

**Leigh's 3rd person POV**

Leigh sighed. Since yesterday, he hadn't been able to pay attention in class at all.

All he could think about was Shyann Summers, and had been a little worried about her safety.

He had never thought about a girl this much before, but he tried not to.

He had never fallen in love before, so he hadn't quite understood yet what all this thinking had meant.

Ms. Fang looked over at Castiel and gritted her teeth.

While his classmates were working on a paper, he was _still_ staring out of that window, and she was fed up with not having his full attention.

"Castiel!" she finally snapped.

He turned to her, his expression bored and annoyed, and the sunlight through the window made his silver eyes sparkle.

"Yes, Ms. Fang?"he smirked and she glared at him.

"I'm not going to ignore you, you know. I'm getting sick of you not paying attention in class! Now, I know it won't do you any good, but I'm sending you to the principal's office! Maybe _she'll_ know what to do with you.." she pointed towards the door and with a mutter of something unintelligible, Castiel stood up to walk out of the classroom, ignoring the the giggles of his classmates.

**Shy's POV**

I sighed and stretched.

The principal had been testing my blood in this empty science classroom she moved us both in for about 2 hours now.

And I had to use the bathroom.

"Umm.. can I use the bathroom?" I asked softly.

The principal looked up from her microscope. "Of course, dear, but I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you... I'm _very_ close to getting the results. But don't worry, all of the students should be in class at the moment, they rarely use the restroom on the floor near my office. You should be fine then."

I nodded and carefully walked out of the science room, down a flight of stairs, walked down the hall way towards the office, and opened the door to the girl's bathroom.

**Regular POV**

Castiel paused at the principal's door, smelling that familiar scent again.

_No way that kid would come back after yesterday... _

He sniffed again, it was indeed _her_ scent.

_But.. maybe.._

Suddenly, the principal's door opened, and there was a teacher.

"Ah, Castiel." she smirked, "Got into some trouble again?" she motioned for him to walk in the office.

Gritting his teeth, Castiel took one last look at the girl's bathroom door, and followed the teacher.

Meanwhile, Rosalya was making her way down that same hallway to use the bathroom.

She sighed, wondering what Leigh was doing right now.

She had been in love with him for so long, but was still not ready to confess to him.

Rosalya flipped her long, pure white hair, and just as she was about to open the girl's restroom door, she picked up a scent and frowned.

"No way," she sniffed, "What would a human be doing in here? I must be imagining things.. plus it's mixed with a vampire's scent. Ah, whatever."

Pushing the bathroom door open, she noticed the scent getting stronger.

She quietly closed the door behind her so that the sound was barely audible, and tiptoed around the wall that covered the stalls and sinks.

Walking slowly down the hall of stall doors, she looked under them, searching for legs.

The irresistible human/vampire scent grew even stronger and she smirked.

No, she couldn't hold back from drinking a human's blood any longer.

Not this time.

**Shy's POV**

I pulled up my skirt and turned to flush the toilet.

Unlocking the stall door and pushing it open, I walked down the long hall of stalls, and turned the corner to wash my hands.

While I was making my way to the door,that's when I heard a girl's voice.

"I've never smelled a human scented vampire before."

I turned around, but no one was there.

But then she spoke again.

"Or tasted their blood. I'm thirsty, you know?" I heard a laugh echo through the bathroom and my heart pounded.

Turning on my heel, I reached for the door handle, but there was none there.

I looked down, horrified, to see that the handle was lying on the ground, and had obviously been ripped from the door.

"Sorry, but there's really no other place to run.."

The voice was behind me now.

"H- how did you.." I pressed my self against the wall as she slowly walked closer to me.

"If you're trying to hide from people like _me_, you should check every stall before and _after_ you use the bathroom, you foolish little thing."

I was envious of her. Although my hair was much longer, her flowing, pure white hair stopped a few inches under her waist, her eyes were like a golden sunset, and her fangs were sharp, but not as sharp as I remembered Leigh's to be.

Other than that, she was a bit tall, with a perfect shaped body, and basically had everything I wanted in looks.

She would be called "beautiful" instead of "small and cute."

I had come to hate that word – _cute_. And today, it somehow made me even angrier to think about all of those times I'd been identified by it.. Today I felt I'd go crazy if someone called me by it.

But there was no time to think about that! My life was on the line!

"W- what do you want?"

I tried to push myself even closer to the wall.

"Oh, I bet you already know what I want, sweetie, _blood_." she inched closer to me.

I opened my mouth to scream, and she glared at me.

"Don't you even think about it. If you scream, I'll rip out your vocal cords."

I closed my mouth, and my eyes filled with tears.

I had never been threatened before, and it didn't exactly feel good.

"Hmm.. I wouldn't want your blood plastered around this bathroom... how about we take this outside?"

Before I could speak, she put an arm around my hip, lifted me up, kicked a hole through the door with surprising strength, and sped off down the hallway.

**Regular POV**

Castiel followed the teacher to a detention room as she gave him a lecture on paying attention, her back turned.

He looked around for a distraction, and when he saw his upperclassman Rosalya running with Shyann Summers in one arm down a hallway, she paused when she saw him.

He caught her scent again and he looked at the small, frightened girl, and smirked.

Rosalya eyed him and glared, mouthing the word _"mine."_

Castiel glared back. He had been thinking about Shy's scent for some time now, and he was craving her blood. What did Ms. Fang think he was looking out of the window for 7 hours straight for the past 2 school days and not even being able to concentrate on paperwork for?

He hadn't fed in months, and he was getting tired of it.

He bared his teeth, and Rosalya gave him a sweet smile before silently darting down the staircase.

With one last look at the back of the rambling teacher, he quietly snuck away to chase after them.

In Ms. Fang's room, Leigh felt like something was wrong, and was getting worried about Shy.

What if Castiel had found her in the principal's room?

He doubted the principal herself could protect Shy if he moved to attack her, who know what was going on?  
He needed to see her.

Leigh raised his hand. "Excuse me, Ms. Fang, but may I please use the restroom?"

Ms. Fang smiled and nodded, "Please be quick."

Leigh stood up and silently walked out of the classroom.

In the science room, the principal had finally found out the test results.

"Well.. I guess I should have seen it earlier with the mention of those eyes."

She pulled out a book and flipped to a chapter about human vampires and quickly read over it.

"Hmm.."

She stopped on a certain line in the book -

"_It is said that a human vampire can have their vampire side sealed, but if the vampire is strong enough, when the human is angered by something, the vampire may awaken again."_

The principal looked up from the book and thought for a moment.

She didn't think there would be anything to anger Shy today, but how was she to know, anyway?

A sudden realization hit her.

Shy hadn't come back from the bathroom yet.

**Shy's POV**

The vampire girl with the long, white hair ran outside with me in one arm and had taken me to the back of the school, where there was a large forest of trees, but I had gathered my courage to scream on our way down the halls of the school, hoping Leigh or the principal would hear me, but I knew I had made the situation worse.

Nervously, I bit her hand as hard as I could for her to drop me.

She hissed and stopped in her tracks.

The girl had let me go, but she had tossed me while doing so, and I flew through the air, hitting one of my flailing arms on a tree that I passed by, and a screamed.

My back hit one of the trees and I gasped.

It felt like all of the oxygen had been knocked out of me.

I sank to the ground, struggling to breathe, and trying to ignore the pain in my back.

I looked up at her.

She was a few meters away from me, but even then, I struggled to press myself to the tree.

She was glaring down at me.

"How dare you_ scream_? And then try to _bite_ me?" she smirked, "I thought you were going to make this easy, but since you seem to want to resist, I'll make you suffer. You're a pretty disobedient girl."

Trying my best to push the pain aside, I struggled to my feet, already knowing it was useless, but tried to climb the tree that I had crashed into.

I heard the girl laughing behind me and I'm pretty sure I would have actually laughed at myself as well.

"How nice, being brave enough to try and get away from me."

I felt hands on my ankle and I gasped.

The hands squeezed my ankle so hard I thought it was going to break, and before I knew it, she tossed me into the air again and I hit another tree, and I cried out.

"AAAAAH!"

"Hmm. This is just too easy.."

She walked over to me again, grabbing me by my neck, and lifting me into the air.

Suddenly, a flash of red darted out from behind us and crashed into the girl, causing her to drop me.

"Sorry, Rosalya, but I've already had my eye on this one since yesterday." a boy with shoulder length, flaming red hair and beautiful silver eyes had pushed the girl out of the way, and was smirking down at her, where she lay on the ground, glaring up at him.

"Castiel!" she spat at him.

Rosalya stood up, but the boy named Castiel had already made his way toward me, and had wrapped a arm around my waist, and I was being lifted from the ground.

Rosalya had run to hit him, but Castiel had climbed up a tree with amazing speed, taking me with him.

"Please.. put me down.." I wailed.

"Oh, shut up. You were dumb enough to come back to this school, anyway." he muttered.

I looked down. We were at least 12 feet in the air now, Rosalya glaring up at us.

Then I watched before my very eyes as Rosalya punched through the tree bark before we had reached the top, and she smiled as the tree tilted over.

"Damn." I heard Castiel grumble, and he held me tighter as he jumped toward another tree.

I screamed, and Castiel pulled us onto a branch to stand, throwing me against the tree and pinning me on it so that I could face him.

"Just be quiet, and don't make this harder than it has to be!" he yelled, and grabbed my shoulder, showing me his fangs.

He moved to bite my neck, and I couldn't help the tears that began to flow.

"Please..."

The tree wobbled, and I guessed Rosalya had punched through this one as well.

"Castiel!" I heard her scream.

Castiel grabbed me and carelessly threw me toward a tree, and I landed on a branch, my stomach crashing into it, and I slipped, but held onto it, dangling.

"HELP!"

Behind me, Castiel growled, "Damn you, Rosalya! Do I have to kill you, too?"

"Maybe you do! Get down here and fight me, you ass!" she shouted back at him.

My arms were going to give out, I knew it, I wasn't strong enough to hold on!

I tried to pull myself up, but failed.

My back, my stomach, my ankle, my arm, they all hurt terribly, and I wasn't strong enough to even protect myself.

I shouldn't have come back today. Now I knew.

Oh! What kind of birthday _was_ this?

I tried to shout for help over Castiel and Rosalya's battle cries, but it was no use.

_I wonder if Leigh would come if I called for him? No way, that's too embarrassing!_

But, I might die anyway, and he _could_ help, he's a nice person...

"L-leigh..." I tried.

"Please, help..!" I started to slip off of the branch.

"Leigh!" I tried again, tears flowing again.

_I can't believe my life is going to end this way._

"SOME ONE! HELP! LEIGH!" I screamed one last time.

My hands slipped completely and I fell.

Someone caught me almost as soon as I had fell, and was lifting me up bridal style, and as we were gliding through the air, I looked up at my rescuer.

It was him.

The one I had called for.

Leigh looked down at me, smiling, "You called?"

"L-leigh..?" I blushed, I couldn't believe I had just asked for _his _help when we barely knew each other.

There was a light tap, and I realized we had landed on another branch.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you before..." he looked apologetic, and he set me down gently.

I stared up at him, glad it was Leigh who had saved me, and shook my head.

"I... it's my fault I was in this situation, and I shouldn't have people rushing to help me, or anything like that..." Leigh smiled down at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Uh.. yes.."

"Nothing's broken?"

I winced. "I hope not.."

"LEIGH?" I heard Rosalya's voice, and we looked down to see that she was staring at Leigh in shock, pushing Castiel aside.

He narrowed his eyes, " Are you the one who's been hurting Shyann ?"

Rosalya blinked, "Wh- what are you doing? You're protecting her?"

Leigh hissed at her, "That doesn't matter! Answer my question!"

Rosalya looked hurt, "L- Leigh.."

Leigh let go of me and dropped to the ground.

"Was it the _both_ of you?"

"Sure, maybe it was. What are _you_ going to do about it, exactly?" Castiel glared at Leigh, and Leigh punched him in his gut, sending him flying into another tree.

Meanwhile, Rosalya met my gaze, and she narrowed her eyes, and quick as a flash, raced up a tree, and flew through the air, landing on my branch.

She slapped me across my face.

"Damn, you, human! Why is _Leigh_ protecting _ you?_" she screamed at me in rage. "He should be on _my_ side! _We're _at least the _same_!"

"B-but.."

She bared her teeth, moved my head, and put a hand on my neck, now inched from my face.

My eyes widened in terror.

"Hmm.. I can sort of see why he'd want to protect you. Your _so small.. and fragile_.."

I felt anger well up inside of me, worse than I had ever felt it before, and a weird feeling of something spread through me, as if something was trying to climb out, emerge.

"And _defenseless_.."

I set my jaw.

"And _weak..."_

Whatever was trying to emerge, was getting very close.

"And _cute_.." the word that angered me escaped her mouth.

The feeling of a side I had never known myself to have before had awakened, and I felt my human self slip away to watch this new side take over.


	5. Half Breed

As I felt myself slipping away, Rosalya froze and pulled away from my neck. She jumped back on the branch and stared at me as I was consumed by an odd light.

**Inside her mind...**

"_What's going on? Where am I?"_

I was floating in some kind of blank space, and there was a blank screen in front of me.

I looked up at the screen, and saw my reflection, which moved exactly like me, but... _who _was that?

It was a girl that looked just like me, but her hair was cerise pink and almost reached down to her ankles, both her eyes were the bright amethyst of my right eye, and her cheeks were a beautiful scarlet instead of the bright pink that was always on _my _cheeks.

The space in the reflection was a pitch black behind her.

She seemed much more prettier than me, however, with pale skin that looked great with her scarlet cheeks and hair.

She was wearing a strange, yet beautiful cosplay-like outfit – a black jacket that looked long enough to sweep the floor,with wide sleeves that hid both arms entirely, and went past her fingertips, a frilly, really cute, sleeveless, dark pink dress underneath that was short and was cut right at the waist, and matching thigh high tights and pretty, dark pink knee high boots.

Giant, black angel wings fluttered behind her softly, and on her head was a pink tiara with a strange symbol on it, and that same symbol was on her chest, almost like a tatoo.

I had a tiny birthmark there, but..

I looked down at my chest to see that that same symbol had formed where my birthmark had been.

When had it done that?! This morning, maybe?

_Is this what I'm becoming? My vampire form?_

I reached my hand out, and at the same time, she did, but we touched the glass.

And then my reflection did something I didn't.

She smiled, revealing her sharp fangs, and flipped her hair.

"I never thought we'd meet eye to eye. You know, with me being locked up like this."

I didn't say that, at all, but I felt a small part of me saying that, and it felt weird.

"H- how is this possible? That we can meet like this since we're the same person..?"  
"I've seen everything you've seen, done everything you've done. I'm basically the side of you that... how can I put this... .. does everything you're too shy to do. And since I've been locked away, I live here."

" I sort of see what you're saying... But then again, it still doesn't make much sense. Where am I exactly?"

"This is your.. mind. In a certain place, where I live, and watch the outside world from your point of view."

Suddenly, she/I jumped out of the mirror like screen to land next to me, making me gasp.

She/ I smiled sweetly, but the kind you knew meant she was indeed evil.

"You know how that _bitch_ Rosalya has been attacking us for her own personal reasons?"

I frowned slightly at her/my language and nodded, "Y-yes."  
"Well, remember all of the thoughts of revenge you would think every time she hurt us? That was me, basically. You know you would never do it, but _I'm_ the side that would. The more violent side of you. Do you get it?"

"I... I think so.."

"Good, because I don't have anymore examples, and I don't have time to think about it, because I'm going into the real world right now. And the first thing I'm going to do is kill both her and that Castiel dude who seems to think I'm his chew toy. Ugh."

I didn't even have time to stop her.

"W-wait-"

In a bright flash, she was gone, and the screen beside me flickered. I sat back and watched the outside world from her new point of view.

**Regular POV**

Castiel and Leigh watched as the large light surrounded Shy and stretched all the way in the sky and through the clouds.

They watched her small form as she was lifted upright and about 6 feet in the air, and knew that she was transforming.

Rosalya had to cover her face from the large amount of light, and jumped to another tree branch.

"What the hell is going on?" Castiel slapped Leigh's hand away when he loosened his grip around his neck, and they stared up at Shy.

"Well, Eliodoro's daughter is awakening, thanks to you and Ms. Rosalya." Leigh said simply, balling his fists up on his side.

"Eliodoro!? _KING_ Eliodoro? What are you talking about exactly?"

Leigh turned to glare at Castiel, "I said -"

Just then, the principal darted out of the bushes behind Leigh and Castiel.

"Leigh! Shy? I have the blood test results! Shy is definitely a..." the principal caught sight of the small girl hovering in the air, her head thrown back, surrounded by a thick beam of light shooting down from the sky.

"...vampire.." her voice trailed off.

Castiel turned to look at her, his eyes widening, "Vampire!? What in the world are you guys saying?"

Leigh snapped his fingers and a thick block of ice appeared above Castiel's head, hitting him hard as it landed.

He rubbed his fiery red and glared at Leigh, "What was that for, Ice Prince!?"

"You're really an idiot aren't you? Is it really that hard to believe that Shy is half vampire, and not only is she half of that, but her father is King Eliodoro, who we all know very well, and it just so happens to be her _16 _th birthday, time for her vampire side to take over!?" Leigh quickly explained, looking away, annoyed.

Castiel frowned and stared at Shy again, "Well, that sort of makes since. But I've never met a half human vampire."

"None of us have. It _used_ to be impossible." Leigh sighed.

The principal spoke, "Well, she is indeed half vampire, and being her father's daughter, she should be very powerful. That student up there must have said something that triggered her transformation."  
"Triggered?" Castiel and Leigh turned to the principal.

"I've read that if there's a word, or something that reminds a half human of what they hate, they're transformation would be triggered."

"Word? I wonder what Rose could have said." Castiel frowed again.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get this-" The principal held up a a pink cross necklace decorated with black diamonds, it was specially made for something like this- "on to her, and someone needs to find a way to calm her down. I have no idea if her vampire side can control her powers, if we don't get her human side back, she could destroy most of Tokyo in a few hours."

Leigh and Castiel tensed and they all turned to look at Shy again.

"How are we going to calm her down?" Leigh asked.

"I don't know, but you're the only one she at least knows here, maybe you could do something?"

_Me? But why would she listen to me? We're barely friends.._

Suddenly, the light changed from a bright white to a black, then dissapeared.

Shy was still hovering in the air, and her whole body had changed.

**Shy's POV**

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

_Finally_, I could see the Earth through my own eyes!

I spread my giant black wings and lowered myself to the tree branch.

I looked around. Sounds were amplified, I could see things clearly, and...

I could see Rosalya.

Smiling coldly at her surprised expression from her place on the tree across from me, I waved.

"Rosalya, dear! I'm finally awake, and I can give you a fair fight if you want! I'm no longer that puny, defenseless human that you tried to kill for your own... reasons.

Rosalya blinked a few times. "What the..."

Spreading my wings again, I gave them one large flap and I was in the air, heading for her.

I gently landed on the same tree branch she was on, staring at her from a few meters away.

"Not going to answer? Is it really that hard to get it through that thick head of yours that I was a half breed? You didn't know you would be punished severely for such an act? That a vampire with so much power that's been building itself every year would probably kill you after the dumbest thing you could think to do? Pick a fight with me? You didn't think you made a mistake?"

Rosalya's eyes widened, and I smiled.

"That's what I thought, you bitch."

Rosalya glared at me, "I don't know what the hell you are, but don't think I'm scared of you or something, you freak!"  
A blue light shot down from the sky to consume Rosalya as she transformed into her battle suit, like I was wearing now.

When the light disappeared, Rosalya was wearing a long, white, wide sleeved jacket like mine, and a tight, crystal blue mini-dress with frills at the waist, and white knee high tights with crystal high heels.

Fluttering behind her back were crystal angel wings, and in her hand was a staff.

I summoned my own weapon and was rewarded with the long, large, pure white sword of light.

I grabbed it by the handle and pointed it toward Rosalya.

Both of us charged our weapons with our powers, and got them ready for battle.

And at the same time, we ran toward each other.


	6. Friendly Kisses

**Regular POV  
**When the two girls clashed and their weapons touched, there was an explosion of light.

_Oh, no, Shy!_ Leigh wondered if she was hurt, but when the smoke cleared, Shy was standing, and Rosalya had been thrown back into the tree by the force, letting everyone know that Shy's powers were stronger than Rosalya's.

Shy flipped her hair and smiled down at Rosalya.

"You have pretty useless powers, don't you Rosalya?"

Rosalya spit blood out of her mouth and glared up at Shy, "How dare you! The magic of the crystals is a very important power, other than yours!"

"Oh, you mean the power of light? If you think that's useless, why have you crashed into that tree?"

Rosalya pulled herself out of the bark and pointed her staff at Shy.

"_Crystal shards!" _Rosalya whispered.

Shy smirked and with one flap of her wings, she was in the sky and had dodged the attack just as a few diamonds with sharp edges appeared out of Rosalya's staff.

"Too slow!"

"Get back here!"Rosalya followed Shy as they began fighting in the sky.

Shy blocked a punch Rosalya had aimed at her and punched her in her gut.

"Ahh!" Rosalya gasped and held her stomach.

"You're going to pay for that!"

The battle continued, but Shy was too quick of a fighter for Rosalya, and when she wasn't paying attention, she grabbed Rosalya by her ankle and hurled her into a tree, the same way she had did to her.

"Now you know how it feels!" Shy laughed.

Rosalya stood up, staggering a little, but finally balanced and headed for Shy, who merely stepped out of the way, and when Rosalya turned around, she aimed her sword at her and Rosalya froze.

"You're making this too easy. What, are you still surprised, or something? At least give me a _challenge_!"

Rosalya quickly summoned a long, crystal sword and raised it to Shy, ready to strike, and Shy blocked it with her sword, and the two began sword fighting.

Shy swung her sword and it had almost cut Rosalya's stomach, but instead, created a large gash in her arm.

Rosalya winced, but went back to swinging her sword, and the two chased each other through trees, almost destroying the area they were in.

Something started happening to Shy.

Her movements became much stronger and faster, and it was harder for Rosalya to keep up.

Soon, Shy's sword had charged with darkness instead of light.

"I-is that normal?!" Castiel asked the principal.

The principal shook her head.

"I've never seen something like this... if her power is obviously light, why is her aura flooding with darkness now!?"

Leigh's eyes were glued to Shy and his heartbeat quickened.

The Principal suddenly shoved the cross in Leigh's hand.

"I think the longer she fights her powers become uncontrollable! Please, Leigh, put this around her neck and try and calm her down before she kills Rosalya and wipes out Tokyo!"  
Leigh nodded and transformed into his battle outfit.

**Shy's POV**

My sword was becoming consumed with dark energy, but I was too determined to kill Rosalya that I didn't care.

I blew her back with a light energy that sent her flying toward another tree, and she hit her back against it and struggled to breathe.

"You don't fight fair!" Rosalya yelled at me. She tried to get up, but had sank back on the branch, crying out.

"Oh, you poor girl, you can't get up?"

I landed on the branch and Rosalya tried to press herself as much as she could away from me.

"B-bitch..." Rosalya wiped blood off of the corner of her mouth while clutching her stomach.

"Too bad, you're not done suffering yet!" I thrust my sword at her head and it stabbed through her ear.

Rosalya let out a pained shriek.

"Ew! Your blood reeks like some sort of poison. I have no interest in that, so that's a relief for you, isn't it?"

"What's wrong with you?" Rosalya stared into my eyes, "You've changed, and your aura is dark!"

"Shut up!" I twisted the tip of the sword in her ear and she screamed, "You know what? I think you've suffered enough. I'm not really the type to torture, so I'm going to finish you off!" I raised my dark energy sword and was about to thrust it into her chest when someone called me.

"Shy, that's enough!"

I pulled the sword away and turned to the voice.

"Leigh?"

He was wearing a crown on his head,and a long, white jacket that's sleeves stopped at his shoulders, revealing his wonderful muscles, and underneath the jacket he wore a tight ice blue shirt that's sleeves slipped through the jacket and reached all the way to his wrists, and white pants with blue boots.

Leigh was pretty handsome, but I wasn't really interested in guys at the moment, but I could already see the love blossoming between him and my inner human.

What a fool he is, to care for her like this. I've seen the way he looked at her the first day we met.

"What are you.."

Before I knew it, Leigh had jumped toward me, swinging me in his arms, and flew me onto a higher branch.

**Regular POV**

"Shy, listen to me, you don't have to kill anyone! Isn't getting revenge enough?!"

Shy's eyes were a dark amethyst now, and she was surrounded by a dark aura, and didn't seem to be listening.

"I'm just going to put an end to her life. She deserves, it doesn't she? She tried to kill me while I was that defenseless little human, because she wanted my blood. Revenge isn't enough for me right now."

"Shy-"

She knew he wouldn't listen, so she wiggled her way out of his arms, and with a push, sent him flying away from me, hitting another branch.

Shy didn't bother to turn around and make sure he was okay, she was too determined to kill Rosalya for some reason, plus the attack she used on him shouldn't really hurt someone like him, anyway.

"Shy, wait!" Leigh groaned from behind her.

She jumped down the tree and flew toward the one Rosalya was on.

**Shy's POV**

_**Oh, please, please stop! Please, you've hurt her enough! And why would you do that to Leigh?! He's been nothing but nice to me these passed few days! He saved me! Please don't hurt anyone anymore-**_

_Silence, human! I have no intention of killing your boyfriend, I'm just ending that little bitch's life!_

I tried my best to ignore my inner self, who was sobbing like a baby.

_**Leigh isn't my-**_

I jumped down so that I had landed at Rosalya's branch, and cast a spell to paralyze her.

I didn't exactly know what was wrong with me, but the only thing I wanted to do was kill her.

I raised my sword again, and Rosalya looked up at me with frightened gold eyes.

She was panting, and her uniform was stained with all kinds of blood marks, her silver hair was frizzy, and her cheeks were flushed.

Killing her right now would be me doing the same thing she did – trying to end someone's life when they were defenseless.

**Kill her, do it now.**

What was that? That wasn't my inner human's voice. It was mine!

But... I didn't..

**She tried to kill you, remember? She deserves it. Do it now! And when you're done, destroy the rest of this world. End it, none of the vampires belong here anyway.**

I felt myself being consumed by a different energy, and I was overflowing with darkness.

_Who.. who are you..?_

**I am you, of course. Now kill Rosalya.**

I couldn't even control my body right now! My arms raised again, ready to strike Rosalya's chest.

_Who the hell are you and what are you doing to my body?! Stop it!_

**Fine. Since you're not going to listen, I'll finish the job myself.**

**Regular POV**

Shy's eyes clouded over and she wasn't in control of her powers anymore. A dark beam of light flew down to consume her this time, and she was ready to kill Rosalya.

Leigh lunged at her, pulling her out of the darkness, and grabbed her as he flew away from Rosalya again.

"Let go of me, I have someone to destroy.." her voice sounded dull.

_I have to hurry up and find some way to get the human Shy back! She's lost control of her powers!_

The sky had clouded over about the time her eyes' did, and it became dark.

"Leigh, quickly now!" The principal yelled up at him.

"R-right.."

_What the hell am I going to do?_

He looked down at the beautiful girl struggling in his arms, and took a deep breath before holding her tightly to his chest.

In a bright wave of light, the sky was bright again and Shy's eyes were no longer clouded, but she was still in her vampire form.

"What the hell just happened? And let go of me..!" she demanded.

Leigh ignored her and held her even tighter, and she began beating on his chest, her fists coming down hard.

"Try something else! That seemed to work!"

Leigh sighed and his cheeks turned red, "I... I don't have to kiss her, do I?"

Embarrassed, he kissed her on her forehead, but nothing happened.

"S-something else, but you're getting closer!" The principal giggled.

Castiel was smirking.

With another sigh, Leigh cupped Shy's scarlet cheeks, she looked up at him with wide, amethyst eyes, and shook her head as she realized what he was going to do.

"N-no! That's gross! Stop! I don-" Her words were cut off when Leigh silenced her with a kiss.

Finally, Shy began to glow, and her hair changed to it's regular color, she shrank back to her regular size, her school uniform returned to cover her body, and her skin was no longer pale.

Her left eye turned aluminum gray again, and she went limp in his Leigh's arms as both eyes closed.

He quickly slipped the cross around her neck and brushed her hair out of her face.

He was still blushing.

_I can't believe I just had to kiss someone I barely know.. Well, at least it was her._

He gently swung her up in his arms, while Castiel hopped up on a branch to carry Rosalya to the nurses' office.

Transforming back to normal, Leigh jumped down to walk with the principal back to the school, and in nurses' office, he set Shy down on a bed next to Rosalya.

"Ms. Summers will be alright, and as for Rosalya, she has a few cuts, but no broken bones. She should be awake soon."

The door opened and the teacher who was lecturing Castiel before came in to give him a punishment.

Hitting him upside his head, she told him, "I'm giving you a whole 3 months of after school detention! I didn't think you'd add _on_ to your early punishment so quickly, but I guess I should have expected it from you."

Castiel laughed nervously as the teacher grabbed him by his ear and pulled him out of the nurses' office, the principal following close behind.

Leigh pulled a chair up beside the bed Shy was sleeping on, and studied her face as he waited for her to wake up.

**Shy's POV  
**When I woke up, I was in the nurse's office, and I blushed when I realized Leigh was sitting next to me, watching me closely.

"Hey." he smiled.

_Oh, that's right! He kissed me!_

My eyes fell down to his lips and I quickly looked away, covering my mouth and my cheeks burning.

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't look him in the eye.

It was a while before he spoke, "Oh, are you worried about the kiss?"

I felt him pat my head gently, and closed my eyes, surprised he didn't sound worried.

"It's okay, it just a kiss, I was trying to calm you down. I'm just happy it worked, aren't you?"

"Uh.. y-yeah, but.."

Leigh's cheeks flushed, and his eyes widened as he looked away,"T-that was your first, wasn't it...?"

I put my hands on my cheeks as my entire face grew red, "Y-yes..."

"I'm sorry, Shy, I really didn't mean..."  
I finally turned to him, "I-it's alright, you don't have to apologize! I know you were just trying to help, so... um..."

Leigh finally sighed in relief and looked at Shy, grinning, "So, you're not mad at me?"

"Well... no... but.. _she_ might be.." I said, giggling.

_**Ugh. Would the two of you just go out on a date, or something? It's so obvious that you like him, human.**_

_But, I don't like Leigh in that way! He's just a good friend, that's.._

_**We'll see about that...**_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard stirring behind me and a groan of pain.

Turning, I nearly jumped into Leigh's arms.

Why would they put me in the same room next to... _Rosalya_?!

Leigh and I stared at her as she pushed the hair out of her eyes- which were now much brighter and not ravenous anymore. Now they were just a beautiful, soft, golden.

Rosalya's eyes darted over to Shy's and she blinked a few times.

"So you kept me alive after all, huh?"

I didn't say anything, and Leigh didn't either.

"You're really weird, _Shyann Summers_. And a very good fighter."

Rosalya staggered a little as she got on her feet, and Leigh walked over to help her.

Without warning, Rosalya lunged at me, and I thought she was going to kill me, but she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Oh! I can't stay mad at you! You're just so cuuute!" she beamed and pressed our cheeks together.

I blinked and I was back in the blank space, watching the world from _her_ eyes again.

**Regular POV**

"Rosalya! Get off me! And stop calling me_** cute**_, would you!? That's the dumbest word I've ever..."

Rosalya clung even tighter to the new Shy, though, "But you're so adorable! And tiny! And look at your breasts, they fit you perfectly!"

"G-get off!" Shy blushed scarlet red and tried to push Rosalya off, but it was no use, "And quit talking about my body like that!"

In the corner of her eye, she saw Leigh blush at Rosalya's words, and she remembered when he had kissed her.

She bit her lip.

He was actually a pretty good kisser...

"Oh, Shy! Let's be friends from now on, okay?! I won't kill you, I promise! I think I can actually handle your scent!" Rosalya kissed Shy and her cheek and Shy glared at her.

Leigh quickly walked over to Shy's right side and lifted her chin to kiss her again, and with a small flicker of light, she was back to normal.

"Oh, please, Rosalya, you're going to crush me! I can't breathe!" Shy whimpered.

"I wouldn't dare! Oh, you're back to normal! You're so -"

Shy quickly reached her hand up to cover her mouth, "Don't call me 'cute!'" she blushed.

"Right!" Rosalya squeezed her even tighter, giggling, and Leigh sat back, smiling.

"Ahh! Rosalya! Don't touch me there!"


	7. Eliodoro's Letter

**Shy's POV**

Walking home, I remembered the principal's words.

So my vampire side would awaken whenever someone said something to me that made us( mostly her) angry, and I could transform back when Leigh kissed me..

And after all that fighting, I made a new friend, and I could stay at Sweet Amoris High!

Rosalya and Leigh told the principal they would both protect me throughout my days, and whenever they could.

_**Could you hurry up and get home already? I'm starving!**_

I looked down at my necklace and blushed.

_R-right..._

I ran the rest of the way and closed the door behind me.

"Well, I just finished wrapping your birthday gifts! Did you have a good day?"

My mother walked up to me to give me a hug.

"Uh, hi mom. And yes.. school was.." _Weird, wild... what else? _"..fine."

She handed me a large pink box with a white ribbon on it, and I took it and smiled.

"Thank you mom."

"There's... something in it that's from your father." she said as we sat down on the couch.

I stopped. "M-my father? You're kidding..."

"Go ahead, open it."

I opened the large box to see a cute white, stuffed rabbit, a headband with large pink bunny ears, a new sundress, and a letter that had a long name on it.

I picked up the letter.

_To: Shyann Lucine Summers – Open when you are 16 years old.._

"You're father had so many names picked out for you that you almost sounded like a _princess_.. so I let him name you.. He left this letter the day you were born, and that was when he disappeared."

I was silent, staring at the letter.

"I was devastated when your father left, but I always believed he had his reasons, and I don't think he was being selfish, either... Elio wasn't that kind of man.."

My mother hugged me tightly, and I hoped she wasn't crying.

"Go ahead and go to your room, it's none of my business." she smiled, and waved me off as I stood up to walk upstairs.

Still staring at the letter and holding all of my things, I opened the door to sit on my bed.

I lay on my stomach as I ripped the letter open, and excited, I began reading.

_To my daughter, Shyann Lucine Vespera Luna Summers_

My eyes widened a little at the name. I couldn't believe that was _mine!_

I continued reading.

_So you are finally sixteen years of age, and you may have noticed certain "things" have started happening to you._

_I apologize for the sudden life changing events and all of the secrets that are being revealed, but I wanted you to stay clueless for as long as possible about the me and vampire world._

_I disguised myself as a human in order to meet your mother, and we soon fell in love._

_I felt guilty, however, to keep such a secret from her, but it was the only thing I could do to protect her._

_As a king in a vampire kingdom, I was aware that falling in love with a human was prohibited, and I broke the rule, and your mother even became pregnant._

_I stayed with her, and had to hide from the vampire world so they wouldn't find you both._

_You were special because it was considered impossible for a half human vampire child to be born, and you proved everyone – even me wrong when you were born absolutely perfect, nothing was wrong with you._

_But, I sensed the power that had been passed down to you, and even as a baby, you were almost as strong as me._

_The longer I stayed with you,unfortunately, the more dangerous and the more obvious it was where you and your mother were._

_The other vampires would surely try and destroy you both when they spotted you and saw what I had done, so I had to leave._

_I'm so very sorry that you had to grow up without a father, Shyann. I regret every day I can't see you._

_But I want you to know that I am trying everything I can to convince the other Vampire Royals that humans aren't as they seem, and that we can live among them peacefully, which is what the others at Sweet Amoirs High are trying to prove as well._

_My goal now is for you and your mother to live with me in my kingdom and to be treated as the royalty you both are._

_I swear to you that I will do my best to make sure you and your mother are known as the Queen and Princess of the Summer Vampires._

_I'm not sure what will happen when your vampire side awakens, or how powerful you will be when that time comes, but please be safe, and protect your mother until I get back._

_**P.S**. We will meet again someday. You have my word on that._

_-King Eliodoro of the Summer Vampires_

_A.K.A – Your Father_

I wiped away a few tears that had fell while I was reading, and read the letter over and over.

When I closed my eyes, I could see that "_she"_ looked about as sad as I was.

_**So that's the story.**_

_Yes._

I closed the letter and placed it back in the envelope, and I turned it around to see that the symbol I had seen on _"her"_ several times was on the back of it.

_This must be a symbol for father's kingdom._

_**Hmm, about that long name.. I don't want to be called "Shyann's other side," so why don't you all just call me Lucine?It's our second name, after all.**_

_That sounds better, Lucine._

Her laugh echoed through my head, before we both yawned at the same time.

_**I'm beat!**_

_Me, too..._

I crawled in bed for a nap, and heard Lucine's light snoring just as I began to dream.


	8. Back to School

**I received a comment saying that the different POV's were annoying, so... I guess it'll be a certain POV in every chapter from now on.**

**And no offense to any of you, critical reviews are to be expected for stories, and I know that, and some of you are much better writers than me, but I just want you to know, I just started middle school, letting you know that I'm probably a lot younger than you guys thought and also that I'm still learning. My stories may not be that good, but I try.**

**I write my stories for fun; of course right now they aren't going to be perfect.**

**That's all I wanted to say. :) On with the story~**

* * *

_**Shy's POV**_

My alarm went off the next morning, and I sat up quickly, suddenly remembering what had happened yesterday.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before throwing the covers off of me.

_**Ugh.. morning already? I don't even want to go to school...**_

I smiled.

_But, Lucine, we get to see Leigh and Rosalya... And hopefully make friends with Castiel.._

_**Oh, that hot-head? Be careful around him, alright?**_

I took off my shirt and set it aside.

_Why do you say that?_

It was quiet for a minute.

_**I'm not really sure, Shy.. It's just.. I've noticed that the vampires at the high school seem really... off...**_

_Off? _I put my shirt on and buttoned it, then threw on my uniform jacket.

_**It's as if... something weird is making them even worse at controlling themselves..**_

_Worse? Lucine, it's just me, isn't it? The mixture of me being a human and a-_

_**No... I guess I was the only one that noticed that both Rosalya and Castiel's eyes were dark with something... as if they would kill you just to get a little drop of... our blood.**_

_But.._

_**JUST BE CAREFUL, idiot, it's my body, too.**_

I pulled on my skirt and tights, then slipped my feet into my flats.

Grabbing my back pack, I ran over to my mirror and put a hairclip in my hair before running out of my room.

"Morning, mom." I walked over to her and kissed her on her on her cheek before sitting down to eat my breakfast.

"Hope you like your breakfast, sweetie.. I'll remember to leave out the garlic in the rest of our meals.."

I smiled and started working on my food.

_**Seconds! I'm starving!**_

_Lucine, this is usually how I... we eat.._

_**Exactly! Now that you and I can talk to each other on things, I want you to know that you've been starving me! Get some more of that toast, would ya?**_

I stood up to make my self another plate of everything.

But when I was done eating, Lucine just asked for more.

So I got thirds, after arguing with her.

"Waaah, Shy you've been eating a lot... are you going through a growth spurt or something?" My mother walked over to give me another serving of bacon.

_**Yeah, yeah, whatever, mom, just give me some food...**_

_Lucine, that's rude.._

I sighed and stuck a piece of bacon in my mouth.

I chewed slowly, already full.

_Are you still hungry?_ I pushed my plate aside after fourths and leaned back in my chair.

_**I'm getting there...**_

**Later..**

I jogged a little to burn off my breakfast, but my school was kind of far, so I was panting when I finally arrived.

Leigh and Rosalya were talking in front of the school – well, mostly Rosalya, Leigh was leaning against the door and looking around.

When he spotted me, he smiled and gave me a small wave.

My heart leaped a little as I returned a bright smile and ran up to them.

"Ah, Shy!" Rosalya gave me a big hug, "Good morning! I hope you've forgiven me for yesterday.."

She looked a little guilty as she let me go.

_Rosalya doesn't really seem all that bad, now that I think about it... it's like she's changed completely from trying to destroy me yesterday.._

_**That still doesn't mean I like her. And quit letting her hug us- me, it's disgusting!**_

"Um... well, I guess I do.." I said quietly.

Rosalya beamed, " To be honest, I have no idea what came over me... It was like your scent obliterated any thought to hold back from drinking you dry... I'd never felt like that before..."

_**You see? Even Rosalya has thought attacking you yesterday was weird.**_

"Good morning, Shy.."

I turned to Leigh and smiled, "Good morning, Leigh."

"It's great to see you're fine after yesterday. You seem to be taking all of this pretty well."

I blinked, "You really think so?I'm actually still processing some of it..."

The bell suddenly rang, signaling it was time to enter the building, and my stomach began to churn as I realized I was going to be around those vampires again.

Leigh opened the door and Rosalya walked in, and when I hesitated to walk inside, they both looked at me for a minute.

"Shy? Is something wrong?" Leigh asked.

"I... I'm scared.. What if they all attack me again? How am I supposed to enter the school, anyway? The principal must have forgotten.."

"Shy," Leigh reached out to grab the necklace on my neck, causing me to flush slightly, "This necklace doesn't just seal away your other side, it also makes your human scent less noticeable, so you seem like a vampire now... You'll be safe."

I let out a sigh of relief, but Leigh continued talking.

"I'm going to protect you even if something happens, so don't worry, alright?"

I felt my cheeks redden again and nodded once, "Right.."

"Hurry up, you two, or you'll be late!" Rosalya disappeared up a flight of stairs and Leigh and I walked down the hall toward my class.

I clutched my bag as we turned a corner and when I looked up, there was a hallway full of teens, having loud conversations and horse playing, but almost immediately when I turned the corner, the clamor silenced and all eyes were on me.

Some of the teenagers looked confused, probably of why I came back, while others looked intrigued and interested, looking me up and down.

"It's alright, come on..." Leigh said in a gentle voice, and I walked beside him.

Every one parted to make room for us to walk, and I suddenly felt Leigh's arm around me, and I felt safe.

I looked up at him, but he was staring straight ahead, glaring at whoever eyed me like a meal with gorgeous brown eyes , and I tried not to smile.

I wondered if most of the boys and girls here could take him seriously when he had such a gorgeous face... I mean, besides the glare, his beauty is all I would ever pay attention to.

I wondered if it was the same way for any one else.

I had half expected someone to lunge at me, but we were almost up a flight of stairs when the same clamor returned.

I let out another sigh of relief and Leigh let go of me.

"You see? You have nothing to worry about."

I nodded, and we continued up the stairs, then at last I came face to face with my first period teacher's class door.

"This is where we part."

I turned around to look up at Leigh.

"I'll see you later, alright? Castiel's in this class with you, and I'm pretty sure he would even look out for you if something happened."

"Why do you say that?"

Leigh only smiled as he walked off, and gave a silent wave.

I turned back to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.


	9. Blood lust!

**Regular POV**

Everyone in Ms. Fang's classroom were astonished when the saw that Shyann Summers had actually returned to the campus. All rather gorgeous eyes were on her as she stepped quietly into the room.

They watched her every move as she handed a note from the principal to the wide eyed teacher.

Ms. Fang adjusted her glasses on her face before reading the note.

When she was finished, she set it down on her desk and cleared her throat.

"Class. This is Shyann Summers, um... you've..." she searched for words, " ..._met_ her before."

They all glanced at her again before Ms. Fang continued.

"It seems she'll be joining us after all."

They all looked at her expectantly.

"Introduce yourself, dear.." the teacher put a hand on her back and Shy took a deep breath before clutching her bag and looking up at her new classmates.

"My name's Shyann Summers and I'm sixteen years old. It's nice to meet you!" she said quickly and loud enough for them all to hear.

Some of the boys leaned for in interested, some of the girls putting their hands on their cheeks and flushing with excitement, adoring her like they would a puppy.

Almost all at once, they all thought, " _She's so cute."_

"Um... please take care of me..." she finished.

As Ms. Fang pointed out where Shy was going to sit, the whole class realized her scent was much more like a vampires, therefore making it much easier to avoid attacking her.

But it seemed the opposite with just Lysander.

_It feels strange being around her.. it's like her scent is intoxicating.. It's driving me crazy!_

His gold and green eyes darkened with an unfamiliar kind of blood lust.

Lysander was confused and had never felt like this before – toward a human.

_What's she even doing here?_

His stomach dropped when he realized her new seat was right next to him – the empty seat that had been to the left of him since the beginning of the year, and would finally be filled with a small female with the sweetest scent he'd ever inhaled.

He could only imagine what her blood tasted like.

This was bad.

If any teenager in this entire school had the better intention of working on resisting a human being's blood, it was Lysander.

He certainly didn't want to hurt such a fragile person, and he knew by the way he thought about her, he would at least attempt to in the future.

_I don't know what's happening to me! Why am I the only one that seems like I haven't had any work resisting scents like this?_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her speak.

"Um... excuse me...?"

He turned to her and their eyes met.

Lysander noticed her eyes were different colors like his, but he thought hers were much more beautiful – aluminum gray and amethyst.

How lovely.

Her skin was gorgeous, too, and he thought her brink pink hair looked pretty the way it practically flowed down to her knees.

_So adorable..._

Before he knew it, his eyes had wandered down to her neck.

It was like his mind had cleared and all he could think about was how he should lunge at her- catch her off guard, or warn her?

He snapped out of it as realized she asked him a question and he hadn't heard.

"Sorry, what?" he gave her a friendly smile.

Shy blinked a few times before leaning over to whisper:

"It's nice to meet you..." she said in a small, shaky voice.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Shyann."

He watched a beautiful smile cross her face and he felt his cheeks flush.

"Um... my name's Lysander. If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask me, alright?"

Shy looked happy with what he said.

"A-alright, thank you!"

_**Later...**_

The bell rang for lunch and Shy remembered Rosalya had told her to meet her outside.

She walked out of the classroom with her lunch box and made her way to the front of the school and under the biggest sakura tree where she had 'sort of' met Leigh.

Rosalya was leaning against the tree, sitting down with her bento in her lap, admiring the sakura petals that fell down after a breeze or two.

"Oh, there you are!" Rosalya giggled and stood up to run towards Shy, wrapping her in a big hug.

She held her so tight, Shy could barely breathe.

"I was starting to get so worried, I could barely focus on my work in class – which means a lot since I'm a _verrrrry_ special student at this school!"

"R-Rosalya, I can't.."

"I was afraid that if you were late it meant something was wrong! You know, since you're totally defenseless – I was afraid you'd been swept down the hallway from being too tiny!"  
In a quick flash, Shy was replaced by Lucine, who pushed Rosalya off of her roughly.

"Mou! Rosalya, you were crushing me in that vicious bear hug, I was suffocating! What were trying to do, _kill _ me?!"

Rosalya seemed a little surprised and remembered what she had said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to transform you into your other -"

Lucine flipped her now cerise pink hair over her shoulder, closing her eyes and frowning.

"Whatever! Watch what you say, you egg- head. And just call me Lucine already! It isn't exactly a thrill to be called 'the other side!'"

Rosalya giggled and wrapped her arms around the small girl anyway.

"You're still so cute even when you're evil!"

Lucine grimaced and tried to push her off again, "Can we just eat?! I'm starving! Class was so boring..."

Rosalya sat down next to the tree and patted the spot next to her, "Of course!"

_**After lunch...**_

Lucine sighed happily and rubbed her stomach, "That was good~!"

"But you ate most of _my_ lunch!" Rosalya sobbed.

Lucine rolled her eyes and burped as Rosalya pouted.

"Where's Leigh when you need him?"

All of a sudden, Lucine realized what Rosalya meant by that and her cheeks flushed a bright, scarlet red.

Rosalya looked over at her and grinned evily, "That's right~! We need him to _kiss_ you!"

Lucine covered her face, "Stop that, and be quiet!"

"Lucine, you're so perverted! Who knew the only thing to calm you down when you're angry is a kiss from Leigh! It's so cuuuuute!"

"Geez, you're so _annoying_!"

Rosalya giggled and gathered her things, "Well, lunch is over! I'll see you in gym!"

Lucine stood up, "Wait! You're just going to _leave _ me like this?!"

Rosalya put a finger to her chin and looked up, as if she was thinking, "Hmmm... yeah, there's nothing we can really do about it... so... just try not to kill anyone or anything, ok?" Rosalya blew her a kiss and skipped off.

"Oh my GOD!" Lucine ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, irritated.

Then she realized something.

"This could actually be fun..." she grinned evily.


	10. Concert

_**Regular POV**_

Lucine practically _strutted_ down the hallways on her way to her next class, winking at every guy that met her eyes and giving each girl the "up down" as she walked.

_Lucine!_Shy cried on the inside, _Please, this is so embarrassing!_

_**Shut up, this is what you were thinking about doing once, right? So, I did it instead. It's still you.**_

"That's that Shyann girl, right?"

"She changed...!"

"She's hot!"

"Her eyes look familiar..."

"I could have sworn the other was some kind of gray, right? Am I right..?"

"You're right..!"

"Why's she looking at me like that?"

Lucine smirked as a path was cleared for her to walk, even more teens staring and watching her every move.

_**Seriously, human, you'll gain popularity this way.**_

_But I hate being the center of attention! I'm already.. popular enough, every one knows me as the 'meal that got away' from a few days ago, Luc-_

Lucine accidentally bumped into someone on her way down the hallway and grimaced as she stood up straight.

_Please, say you're sor-_

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THE ONLY PERSON IN MY WAY, YOU-"

Lucine's eyes widened when she realized it was Leigh and sweat dropped.

Leigh turned around to face her, "Shy? Is that you? You transformed?" he whispered.

_**Damn, he's gonna have to kiss me again! I have to get away-**_

She spun on her heel to run the other direction, but Leigh grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway and stopped in the middle of a staircase where it was private.

"Shy, you were supposed to find me if something like this happened!"

Lucine took her hand back and looked away, scowling.

"I don't think we discussed that."  
_Lucine!_

"What, were you embarrassed, or something? Trying to avoid me?" Leigh suddenly backed her up against the wall, resting his hand on the wall next to her head and smirking.

Lucine's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a pretty scarlet.

"Don't be so full of yourself to think I'd be embarrassed just because I have to kiss you. It's just a stupid kiss."

Leigh smiled, "Then you kiss me instead."

Lucine bit her lip and looked away, embarrassed.

Then she sighed and finally gave in, "I can't, okay?!_ Damn_.."

"Oh, really? I thought it was just a stupid kiss." Leigh put a hand on her cheek to make her face him and looked at her seriously.

"Shy, you have to come and get me if something like this happens. It's dangerous if you're in this form for too long, remember? You could end up destroying the whole school with your short temper."

"Quit calling me Shy! I want to be called Lucine instead of this _other form_."

Leigh sighed, "Lucine it is, then."

He closed his eyes and quickly kissed her.

In another bright flash, Shy had returned to her normal self, but her entire face was red and she covered it with her hands.

"I'm so embarrassed... I can't believe I did that!"

"It's alright, you should hurry to class and try and forget about what happened."  
Shy waved to him, still a little embarrassed and took off down the hallway that led to her classroom.

Hidden in a corner was Lysander, who had heard most of Leigh and Shy's conversation and was interested in whatever was going on, but almost lost it when Shy unknowingly passed by him.

Her scent had filled his nose and was much stronger than earlier to him.

_I can't help myself. I need this girl's blood._

_**Later...**_

Shy looked over at Lysander to ask him a question and he gave her another one of his friendly smiles, but his presence seemed a little weird to her now, as if his aura had somehow darkened this morning.

When she turned to look out the window, Lucine's voice rang through her head.

_**Something seems a little off with this Lysander guy. Does he have that blood lust, too?**_

_No, It couldn't be that, Lucine._

_**Whatever. Just be cautious around him. **_

_Okay._

Shy sighed and looked over at Castiel. Staring out the window as usual. She wondered what he usually thought about when he did.

After class, Shy gathered her things and was stopped by Lysander.

"Hey, Shyann. Um, well, you see, Castiel and I are performing tonight with our band at school. It'd be really cool if you would come."

Shy was never really invited to something like this before, and she became excited.

_I've made a friend in class! I'm so happy!_

"Thank you, Lysander! I'll be there! What time?"

Lysander noticed the happy expression on her face and felt a little guilty that he was leading her into what he had planned as easy as he thought.

_I'm going to regret this, _he thought over and over.

_**No you won't.**_

Lysander was confused for a second before he realized that it was him that had just thought that. Pretty soon, he was barely doubting his plan any more. In fact, he was only thinking about her scent and how good her blood would taste.

He suddenly leaned over, backing her up against her desk and tilted her chin up so she would look at him. Shy noticed his smile wasn't as friendly and that his eyes had somehow darkened.

"So, you're going to be there. It's at 7. Meet me in my dressing room after wards. Dress in something cute, alright?"

Shy flushed and stared off into space, dumbfounded as Lysander pulled away and left her in the classroom, alone.

_W-wow.. Lysander's really friendly..._

_**IDIOT!**_

Shy snapped out of it when Lucine suddenly yelled at her.

_**I hope you don't think you're going! You must be stupid!**_

_B- but why not?! It's just him and his band!_

_**Did you SEE the look in his eyes! He's out to get you! He's got the... BLOODLUST.**_

Shy felt like Lucine was being silly and rolled her eyes, then gathered her things and left, excited.

In the halls, every one was buzzing about Lysander's performance and how every one was going.

Rosalya sprinted down the hallways to hug Shy tightly.

"How was class?! I was so worried about you, you know, cause, you were in a class of vampires, and, you didn't text me or anything, even though I sent you like, I don't know, 34 texts to see if you were alright, and you didn't reply, so I was like, nooooo~!"

_**GOD, does this girl EVER shut up?! She saw me 2 freaking hours ago!**_

_She's just worried, Lucine, that's all._

"Come on, let's go see Leigh~!" Rosalya grabbed Shy's hand and pulled her down the hallway.

Shy took this time to tell Rosalya about her invitation.

Rosalya turned around and looked at Shy in shock.

"One of the_ Blood Reign _members invited you PERSONALLY to one of their performances?!"

Shy nodded, "I'm so happy! No one's ever actually invited me to a concert before ~ especially when I'd only known that person for 8 hours, I think this will be a great year of friends for m-"

"OH, NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! A Blood Reign band member only invites you when they've taken an interest in you, the rest of us have to pay 20 bucks to get in!"

_**You see?! This dude is up to something!**_

_I'm sure he's just being nice, since it's my second day here, Lucine._

"Hello, Shy. Glad to see you're still normal."

Shy spun around to see Leigh and smiled brightly at him.

"Hi, Leigh!"

Rosalya crossed her arms over her chest, "One of the Blood Reign members invited her to their performance. _Personally!"_

Leigh seemed surprised, "That's amazing, on your 2nd day?"

"I'm so happy, I think Lysander and I will be great friends."

Leigh stopped smiling and looked at Shy seriously.

"Lysander? Lysander was the one who invited you?"

Shy's smile faded a little, "Is something wrong?"

Leigh shook his head, "No, it's nothing, it just caught me by surprise, is all."

When Shy wasn't looking, he and Rosalya exchanged serious looks.

When Shy looked back at Rosalya to smile, Rosalya put on her usual big grin and grabbed Shy's hand so they could go home.

Leigh followed them in deep thought.

_**6:45..**_

Shy had picked out a long black shirt and a mini blue jean skirt to wear under it and black thigh high socks with ballet flats. She stuck a black bunny hair clip in her hair, pulling her bangs out of her eyes and smiled at herself in the mirror.

_**You're actually going?**_

_Yes, I don't know what you're so worried about. It's a concert, Lucine._

"Shy, if you want a ride, you better hurry up!" her mom called from downstairs.

Shy grabbed her purse and was about to walk out side her room door when her cell phone rang.

It was Leigh.

_Oh, yeah, we exchanged phone numbers yesterday._

"Hello? Shy, it's me, Leigh."

"Hi, Leigh. Is something wrong?"

"Well.. this is going to sound crazy, but I was wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine..? Why?"  
"It's hard to explain, just dont-"

"SHY! HURRY UP!"

"Ah, that's my mother, I need to go..."

"Um, good bye. I might see you at the concert."

"Bye, Leigh."

_**Later...**_

Lysander tapped his foot impatiently as his friend put dark eye liner under his eyes.

Castiel walked in the dressing room with his guitar in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Waiting for someone to show up, or something?" Castiel looked at him through the mirror.

Lysander nodded, "Yeah, why?"  
"You've never been so anxious to meet someone. Is it a girl?"

Lysander sighed, "Of course it is... Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Castiel smirked before walking off.

_Where is she? I did say 7, right? I'm about to perform!_

After his make up was done, Lysander stared at himself in the mirror.

_**Yes. Once she hears my song, I'll get exactly what I want.**_


	11. Lysander's Magic

_**Regular POV**_

Shy arrived at the school a few minutes after they'd left the house, quickly telling her mother to park far away from the school in fear of anyone in Sweet Amoris detecting her.

"Shy, this is pretty far, are you sure you don't want me to-"  
The door to the car closed and Shy began walking down the sidewalk toward the building.

"Bye, mom! I'll see you in a few hours!"

Mrs. Summers watched her daughter for a minute before driving away.

Shy jogged up to the front doors, biting her lip at the odd sensation as she passed through the barrier protecting the school.

_**Quick, run away! Here comes Rosalina girl!**_

_Lucine, her name's Rosalya! _

Before Shy could step through the door, she felt someone grab her wrist and spun around to see a worried looking Rosalya.

"Thank goodness, I got here in time!" Rosalya smiled nervously.

"Thank goodness? Rosalya, what are you doing here?" Shy asked.

"Oh, well... that is.." she scratched the back of her head, " Um, I wanted you to come to my house! Of course, we're good friends, and I wanted to show you my room!"

"But, Rosalya, I'm going to the concert." Shy frowned. "Are you trying... to keep me away?"  
_**Something isn't right here, Shy.**_

"N-no, of course not, I just.. well... I'll explain later. Just... _don't_ go in there!"  
"But-" Shy was going to protest when someone pulled her away from Rosalya. Arms wrapped around her from behind and she gasped.

"I'm glad you came, Shyann. Now, aren't you going to come inside?" she recognized the voice.

"L-Lysander?" Shy asked, relieved.

He spun her around a put a hand around her, "You coming, too, Rosalya?" Lysander asked, smiling coldly at her.

Rosalya returned a glare, "No, thanks, I'll pass."  
"That's unfortunate. Well, we'll have fun, then, won't we, Shyann?"

Shy looked over at Rosalya and nodded, "Yes.. I- I'll see you later, Rosalya."  
He pulled her inside the building, leaving an angry looking Rosalya standing in front of the school.

_**Later..**_

"I'm on in a few minutes. Wish me luck!" Lysander looked Shy deeply in her eyes before leaving her, sitting alone at a table and climbing onstage.

Shy smiled and clapped along with everyone else while he and the other band members got their instruments ready.

When the music began, Lysander looked right at her as he began to sing:

"_You become entranced by my voice..."  
_Shy stopped smiling as she felt her body move on it's own, standing up and walking forward and to the dance floor in an almost robot like motion.

"Wait! Wh- what am I-"  
_"You begin dancing... You never stop dancing.."  
_Shy felt her hips sway with the beat of the music and began twirling around and dancing with quick motions.

_**What the hell are you doing? HOW are you doing this? **_

_I- I don't know! I can't.. I can't.. control my..._

Shy's eyes closed and all of her thoughts slipped away. Her mind went blank as she continued dancing.

"_Focus only on my voice... You can only focus on that..."_

Everyone stared at her for a moment before joining in, dancing with her and praising Lysander's lovely voice.

"_No longer in control of your own thoughts. Listen to me..hear my voice.. now you are mine."_

Shy kept dancing to the music, unable to think or resist, she just kept dancing.

Lysander grinned at the small girl in the middle of every thing, only thinking of her, and how she was finally under his control. Castiel began his guitar solo and Lysander pulled back to dance himself.

_**Hours later..**_

When the band stopped for a break, Shy stopped dancing and was motionless in front of the stage.

Lysander jumped from the stage and beckoned her over to him. She walked awkwardly over to him without hesitation, her eyes a dull abyss of aluminum and amethyst.

Once they were alone, Lysander grabbed Shy's hand and pushed her on a couch in the dressing room. He pinned her down , smirking.

"So.." he peered into her eyes, "You're finally under my control.." Grabbing her hand, he kissed her wrist, breathing in her almost scent. " Now, I get to have you all to myself... Isn't that nice?"  
Shy was of course, unable to respond. He only grinned again before kissing up her arm, and gently brushing the pink hair from over her shoulder.

"You're very easy to hypnotize, Shyann. Usually, it takes humans at least 15 minutes to get under my control." His knee moved in between her legs to be sure she was unable to escape. "So...I hear you're being protected by my brother at school."  
_**Brother? **_Lucine managed to start thinking again. _**Don't tell me...! Leigh and Lysander are..**_

"It's a shame, though. He wasn't able to stop you from coming here. Even though he knows my power."  
_**What the hell is he talking about? Wait a second- is that why Rosalya and Leigh were trying to do? Keep me away from here so he wouldn't...?  
**_Shy whimpered when Lysander crushed her delicate wrist in his hand to see if she was awake. He frowned, "You're regaining consciousness? Guess I'll have to sing for you again."  
_**Oh, joy.**_

Lucine struggled to pull through the hypnotism before he could and failed. How in the world was she going to get out of this? She squirmed underneath him.  
Lysander was moving his lips dangerously close to her neck, pulling his lips back to reveal his fangs as he held her in place.

"Be still," he muttered, "Or I'll have to be a little more rough with you."

_**Damn it! What am I going to do?! Leigh! Leigh! Rosalya! Where the heck are you guys?! **_

Lysander's tongue slid across her neck once and he looked into her dull eyes before baring his teeth again.

"This is going to hurt, so I apologize in advance."

He laughed, "You should have listened to your friend Rosalya. Stupid girl."  
Lucine (mentally) gritted her teeth.

_**That's it! No one calls me stupid! I'm getting out of here!**_

Shy's body began to glow as Lucine tore through her trance, and her gray eye turned amethyst like the other – the usual fire in Lucine's eyes burning within them. Her pink hair darkened as she pushed a rather surprised Lysander off of the couch and grabbed him by his collar.

"Listen, Mr... _Lysander_. I think you're mistaken if you thought you could take control of me like that and just drink me dry! As if I wouldn't find a way to break through your pathetic magic!" she spat at him.

Lysander's eyes were wide, "Y- You broke through the spell..?!"

Lucine rolled her eyes, "Duh, you idiot!"  
Lysander grinned evily, " Interesting. No one's ever been able to do that without having a great amout of , this might just be more fun with you awake, then."

Lucine frowned, "What are you-"

Everything went blank as they disappeared from the room and appeared in some kind of field in the middle of no where.

Lucine let go of his shirt and glanced around.

"Where the hell are we?! What did you do?!"  
"Thanks to you," Lysander stood, "I got to use my powers to create a realm – just for us."

Lucine backed away, glaring amethyst daggers at him before transforming into her battle gear and pointing her staff at him.

"Let me out of here! NOW! You're really starting to piss me off!"

Lysander only smiled, " Well then. The only way Leigh will be able to find you, Shyann, is if he realizes we've gone into another realm."

"I must warn you, also, that because this realm was created by me, my powers are very much intensified."

Lucine barely flinched, "Good. Then I can destroy you with my full power."  
"I would _love_ to see that." he grinned.

She glared at him, _**Leigh! Rosalya! Damn it, where ARE you guys?!**_

**MEANWHILE...**

Leigh gave one last pull at the locked doors to the cafeteria and turned to look at frustrated Rosalya, panting.

"It must be locked with magic." he grimaced.

"Leigh, what if she's already-"

"We need to find a way passed these doors." he cut her off.

Rosalya sighed and pushed her long white hair out of her face.

"Can you think of anywhere he might have taken her? I'm sure he wouldn't just …. you know, in front of everyone suddenly."

Leigh thought for a second. Lysander was always looking for a chance to use his realm creating powers.

"Damn!" he turned on his heel and pulled a confused Rosalya along with him.

"Leigh! Hey, where are we-"

"It's most likely that he's taken her to one of his realms!" he yelled as they raced down the hallways.  
"Oh, you're right!" Rosalya picked up the pace, "But, how are we going to-"  
Leigh balled his hands into a fist, "We're going to have to find the portal! Every time he creates a realm, a portal opens up somewhere! Usually a lake!"  
"Ah~! We can try the one outside In the forest!" Rosalya thought aloud.

They darted out of the school and turned to run through the forest.

_**Hold on! We're on our way, Shy...! **_


	12. A Dark Realm

_**Regular POV**_

Lucine clutched the handle of her sword and backed away, her breath coming out ragged.

Her throat felt like it was on fire, but she felt any thing BUT strong at the moment. She was afraid of losing control of her powers. The last hit she had thrown at Lysander was useless, but had increased in strength. If it had hit him, it probably would have hurt him worse than intended.

_**Damn... if I don't hurry and get this over with, I might...**_

For a moment, her expression turned into worry, but when Lysander appeared behind her, smirking, her face hardened and she whirled around to face him.

"You're not getting tired, are you? I was just having fun.."

After another powerful, yet useless swing of her sword, Lysander disappeared, laughing.

"Dammit, Lysander! Why won't you just FIGHT me?!" Lucine managed to gasp out with a strong voice.

"Poor Shyann. You can't hit me."

Lysander appeared before her, but she barely had time to react when his arms swung and his fist quickly pushed into her stomach.

"Ahhh...!" she gasped at the pain and struggled to keep standing from the powerful blow.

Holding her stomach with one arm, she clutched her sword again. Lucine's heart was pounding so quickly, though she wasn't sure why.

_Lucine, what's going on...?_

She heard her inner human's small, shaky voice. She was afraid.

Well, that didn't exactly mean she was, too.

"Why won't you stay in one place?!" Lucine shouted, turning in circles and completely aware of her surroundings.

Lysander's laugh, which was very annoying to Lucine at the moment, echoed through out the blank realm.

"Now, you know I can't do that. I rarely get chances to use my illusion magic. I'm able to use my maximum power here."

Lysander appeared, a little far from her, smiling at her with gleaming gold and sapphire eyes.

Lucine panted, and a familiar rage swept through her.

"Give me a fair fight, then!" she shouted, walking toward him with her sword in her left hand.

Lysander's sinister grin widened, "That's it... your aura's growing darker by the minute, Shyann. Come at me with all that rage! I'd love to see what you're going to do next."

_**He's wide open. Kill him.**_

Another voice commanded Lucine, which made her even angrier. She was focused on Lysander now. Her eyes began to cloud over and Lysander watched, interested. His grin faded and he watched dark, human like shadows emerge from Lucine's body. They moved quickly. Lysander didn't have time to make a run for it, or to disappear into the middle of nowhere.

The figures wrapped their arms around him. Lysander felt his body go cold and his eyes widened in horror. He tried to pull away from them, but they held him tightly.

Lucine's eyes were dark, no longer amethyst, but a deep plum like color. Her eyes held no glimmer, nor did her face have any expression. Lysander watched his blank realm be clouded in darkness with every step she took.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rosalya panted, but continued on. Leigh was really hard to keep up with, you never knew when he would stop to pick up an intense amount of energy, and you never knew when he'd suddenly dart into the trees and appear again.

Leigh stopped again, and Rosalya put her hands on her knees , panting heavily.

She glanced up at Leigh, who was glancing around quickly, his bronze eyes scanning the forest.

"I'm sensing the portals appearing in 3 different directions. I think Lysander thought about us finding them and decided to keep changing where the realm itself is."  
Which meant they needed to split up, which would give them better chances of finding the realm.

"We need to hurry so he doesn't have enough time to.. you know.."

Rosalya felt an intense amount of power then, and turned to her right, taking off into the forest.

"Okay! I'll call you when I find something! If you have to, freeze tiiiiiiime~!"

Leigh ran to his right after feeling another wave of Lysander's familiar magic and hoped Rosalya would call him soon.

The wave disappeared and reappeared to Leigh's left. He followed it and it disappeared again. He stopped and waited. When he turned, he saw a small black sphere circled with electric waves. Running toward it, he ignored it, only flickering his eyes in the direction.

When they were younger, Lysander and Leigh had played a sort of "hide and seek" game with the portal openings. Sometimes Lysander would hide the actual portal, while Leigh picked up the waves of the decoys. This one, Leigh didn't sense, so he was sure this was it.

"Rosalya, I think I found the-"  
"Hey, Leigh, I think I found the- AH!"

Both vampires crashed into each other, right in front of the floating ball.

Leigh hurried to get off of Rosalya and he helped her up, sighing.

"Well, this is it. Hold on tight, sometimes 2 people will split up."  
Rosalya looked scared, but wrapped her arms around Leigh's neck, "Where does the second person go?"

"Just hold your breath."

_**Back in Lysander's realm..**_

"You... what's going on?" Lysander was finally able to tear away from the dark shadow's clutches, but he was still trying to understand what was happening to Shy – who was definitely not the girl he was toying with minutes ago.

His realm was being consumed by darkness, which was eating away at it. This definitely wasn't good.

If his realm was torn apart, they'd both fall into space, or disappear into another realm that could not be opened or closed.

But at least his fear had awaken him on the inside – his regular self, not the one that wanted so badly to kill her for her blood.

"Shyann... listen to me! You might not want to destroy this place!" Lysander backed away.

It was no use. The girl walking toward him was silent, but had the intent to kill him. It was as if she was under some type of spell.

Lysander wasn't sure how he'd gone back to his regular self, but he was happy he wasn't saying anything more to make her angry, being in control of his body.

"Shyann – ugh!" The girl hurled her sword at him, it was quick while it sliced through the air – and created a large gash in his shoulder.

Lysander gritted his teeth and reached up to clutch his shoulder as dark red blood ran down his jacket.

Shy raised a hand slowly and stretched it toward the sword. A dark cloud in the shape of a fist emerged from her hand and stretched as well, snatching the sword before it could hit the ground. The fist brought the sword back to it's owner and Shy gripped the handle, rushing toward Lysander again.

Lysander was able to disappear and reappear again, but this time, Shy was too quick for _him_. Whenever he reappeared, she was there, swinging her sword and hitting whatever she intended to in order to injure him. Lysander had gashes and wounds to worry about in several places that were painful, but bearable. His leather jacket and pants were stained with blood.

The puppet that was Shy brought her sword up to lick the blood from it eagerly.

Trying to confuse her, Lysander used his power to duplicate himself so he was circling her.

Her face blank, her body moving in robotic, jerk like motions, Shy turned around, her dark plum eyes scanning the circle of perfect decoys.

Lysander's heart pounded almost painfully in his chest. She had already scanned over him, standing among the decoys in a circles, but he was sure she was getting closer to finding him. Lysander was getting too weak to make his illusions seem more realistic, and his opponent was showing him that she was far more intelligent than he would have liked.

Did she know that decoys didn't have hearts?

Shy moved, jerkily, again toward a decoy and put her hand on it's chest. Lysander was thinking of slipping away when she turned her eyes on him. She took off toward him with her sword above her head, but just when Lysander was turning to run, the blank space began to shake and break into pieces.

It shook again, throwing both Lysander and Shy off balance, but Lysander had recovered his balance again, but found himself standing on a white platform, floating in the middle of a black space.

He turned his attention back on Shy – she was already carefully jumping on the higher platforms toward him.

The other Lysander, the one he was struggling to let go of, the one hungry for her blood, wanted to create an illusion of a false platform so she'd plunge into eternal space, but the Lysander on the outside didn't want to hurt her. He wanted the other her to come back – the human part of her.

This part, the one he was battling, was anything but human.

Lysander felt someone ripping through his realm and turned in enough time to see his elder brother Leigh and his upperclassman Rosalya.

"Lysander!" Leigh landed on a plat form and Rosalya landed on another.

"Leigh?" the two brothers stared at each other, and Lysander heard Leigh's voice in his mind.

"**You were a fool to give in, Lysander. Now look what you've done."**

Lysander was already ashamed enough. He had never dreamed of wanting to kill someone, especially someone helpless like Shyann.. well... someone that_ had _been helpless. His darker side had wanted this to happen, to see the darker side of her out of curiosity, but wasn't aware of what that could mean for the both of them.

Leigh looked away from Lysander and at the dark eyed Shyann. Her dark aura was growing. Lysander glanced over at Leigh again.

He'd never seen his brother look so worried, or afraid. Could it be Leigh... cared about Shy more than he thought...?

"Rosalya – take my brother and get out of here, please. I'm going to get Shy before this realm's consumed completely."  
With that, Leigh took off, jumping down on the platforms toward Shy. For a moment, Lysander was afraid his brother was going to be killed.

"Leigh!"

Rosalya wrapped her arms around Lysander from behind and pulled on him.

"Come on, Lys, we need to get out of here."  
"But Rosalya, what will happen to-"  
"It's fine, Lys, Leigh knows what he's doing! Come on!"

Lysander was still worried, but created another portal to get them back to Sweet Amoris. The portal was small, due to Lysander being weak, and would proably only hold for another few minutes.

Just as he and Rosalya were pulled back into the world, Lysander yelled for his brother to hurry.

Leigh heard the whirling sound that indicated his brother and Rosalya were back home, but didn't turn his attention away from Shy for a second.

She was only a few plat forms away from him now. She had paused and her sword was down by her side, she didn't intend to kill him.

"Shy, come back! We need to hurry!" Leigh stepped closer to her, then turned around quickly to see if there were enough platforms grouped together so they could get out.

Unfortunately, the plat forms kept moving and were growing meters away from each other by the second.

He turned his attention back to her again.

Shy's eyes were dark and her expression was blank. Her dress and jacket were torn, showing skin, and she stood completely still, staring up at him.

Leigh reached a hand out to her, but she didn't take it. For a moment, he forgot what he was supposed to do to calm her.

Grabbing her, Leigh placed her on the same platform as him and held her close to his body. His hand cupped her cheek. Her body was cold and her skin was pale.

"Shy... what happened to you..?" he already knew, and was angry at his brother for every hit he'd placed on her. He'd caused her destructive, mysterious dark side to awaken,

He placed his forehead on hers and hesitantly placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Moments passed before he felt her squirming. Leigh opened his eyes slightly to see she was flushed and her body heat had returned. He smiled against her lips at what he saw. Lucine's eyes were shut tightly and she was struggling to get him away from her.

Leigh pulled away and Lucine gasped for air.

"That was longer than necessary!" she glared at him, her amethyst fire in her eyes burning again.

Leigh felt a relieved smile cross his lips before grabbing her and pulling her up on a platform with him.

"Damn!" he scanned the dark space. The plat forms were too far away and the portal was shrinking.

Lucine thought quickly, jumping behind Leigh and focusing her magic so that her wings would appear. With a large flap, her pure white wings unfurled and spread. She tightened her grip around Leigh and took off, flying as fast as she could – Leigh and Lucine were zipping through the dark space now.

Lucine shut her eyes as they drew nearer to the portal. Just a little more...

They passed through the portal and Leigh turned around so that when they landed, he'd break her fall.

They were sent crashing to the ground in the forest back at Sweet Amoris just as the portal closed and Leigh groaned at the pain in his back.

Lucine opened her eyes. She'd done it! She had gotten them back safely!

Looking down, her eyes widened.

Leigh was in pain – he had flipped them over so she wouldn't get hurt...

"Ah – I'm..sorry about that.." she quickly got off of him and was relieved to see that he was able to sit up.

"Shy – Lucine, are you alright?" he asked.

Lucine nodded and felt her cheeks burn scarlet, " I... I'm not back to normal yet, and … I.. I think you deserve a thank you... so.."

Leigh's eyes widened as Lucine took her face in his hands and bravely kissed him.

There was a quick, bright flash as Shy appeared, in her regular clothes.

Her cheeks turned pink and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." she said again, and Leigh gave a half smile before reaching up to brush her hair out of her face.

"It's alright. I'm just happy you're safe, Shy."

Rosalya appeared, running toward them.

"Lysander's back at the nurse's office. He's fine, of course. Are you two alright?"

_**Later...**_

Shy took a sip of her drink and stretched.

"Wow, it's been a long day." Rosalya sighed in content.

Leigh rested his chin in his hands, glaring over at Castiel, who was on stage, tuning his guitar.

Lysander was sitting at the same table at them, surrounded by fan girls, but he barely glanced at them.

Leigh knew he was annoyed and just wanted them all to sit down so he could apologize to Shy properly. He'd spent the last few hours apologizing, and Shy had kept telling him it was fine, but fine wasn't enough for him.

Castiel started playing, and the girls immediately ran to crowd the dance floor.

Lysander turned and grabbed Shy's hands, getting on a knee.

"Shyann! You have to forgive me! Please, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me... it's just-"

Lucine snapped and in a flash, took Shy's body over. Her silver eye turned amethyst like the other and her hair darkened. Jumping out of her seat, she snatched her hand away from the surprised Lysander.

"Dude! What the hell do you want me to do?! I already told you it was fine, dammit! What – are you going to sing me a damn song?!"

"Oooh, you know, Lucine, that sounds nice! Why don't _we_ sing it instead! A duet!" Rosalya hopped out of her seat.

Lucine turned her fiery amethyst glare on her. "Shut up, Rosalya!"


	13. Violette's Mark

**If this were a show, this would probably be Part 1 of Episode 3 :)**

_**Regular POV**_

Violette was, as usual, sketching something down in her notebook.

Why wouldn't she? Art was her hobby, she drew every single day and she went crazy if she didn't. She drew all over her homework and assignments, and even drew during lunch. But in her notebook, not on the table.

She was just getting used to the occasional awkward glances or frowns from others because she was always drawing something when there was an opportunity. Now they really meant nothing.

Violette would draw out dark images, shadows, graphic figures, and other disturbing pictures that would make people turn from her, but she didn't really care. That was her way of drawing.

It was also her power. Violette was a vampire that was able to give her drawings a physical form, also to make things shape shift, big or small.

Violette's power was always growing, of course, just like every one else at Sweet Amoris, but she was a bit more curious, always seeing how far her magic could go.

Once when she was little, she was trying to shrink one of her dolls when the magic went wild and bounced around the house and into the living room. She ran to see what it was and nearly stepped on her mother – who was then 2 inches tall, thanks to her. It was weeks before her mother returned to her regular 5 feet and 6" height. Violette never figured out how to turn a human back to their regular size, because after that, her parents forbid her to test her magic out on humans anymore, so Violette rarely used her magic at all. Things like that bothered her, when her magic was limited when it could go as far as changing a human's size.

Today at Sweet Amoris, things were normal, with the cafeteria buzzing, but nosy teens who wanted to see what Violette was drawing today were a little confused.

Today, Violette was drawing the very popular Shyann Summers. She was so cute, Violette had to draw her.. This was one of the first times Violette drew something so... normal.

She thought Shyann's big, amethyst and aluminum gray eyes were pretty and her long, brink pink tresses, a gorgeous, soft shade, contrasted well with her porcelain skin. Her uniform was neatly ironed, with barely any wrinkles, and fit her perfectly.

Violette glanced over at Shyann and the ones at her table. Rosalya and Lysander were telling Shyann a joke that made her giggle. Violette felt her lips curl into a smile and she struggled to draw the nose just right.

When she was finished, the picture was of Shyann, laughing merrily.

Violette smiled at her work before flipping to a new page. She was going to draw Shyann again when the bell rang for lunch to end. Violette sighed and gathered her things before hurrying to join the usual strong current of teenagers on their way the next class.

_**Shy's Regular POV**_

"Hmm... the gardening club, then?"

The principal smiled, "Good choice. I think Gardening suits you." she rummaged through her desk before laying the form down on her office desk.

Shy quickly filled it out and the principal told her that club members were currently out on a field trip, but left some things that they were behind on down on a list.

"Ohh... it's just a few seeds that need to be planted, that isn't a problem is it?" The principal asked.

Shy shook her head, "No, that's alright, my mother taught me a while ago."

"Alright, go on." the principal waved her off and went back to her work. Shy held the To Do List in her hands and made her way out of the office to the garden.

"Wow.." Shy admired all of the pretty flowers and rose bushes that had been planted and saw on the list that they needed to be watered. She set down her things and glanced around, trying to find the watering can.

"Where is it?" Shy frowned and scanned the garden for any signs of it.

"Looking for something?"  
The sudden voice made Shy jump and she whirled her head around to see a pretty girl around the same age as her lying on her stomach with a notebook in her hands.

She looked up at Shy under her dark eyelashes with sparkling, catlike gray eyes. Her curly lilac colored hair hung down to her shoulders and her skin was a pale, blank white.

The girl gave a small smile, one that barely reached her eyes, but her perfect white fangs showed.

Definitely a vampire. She was wearing the Sweet Amoris school uniform as well.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Shy realized the girl was going to want an answer.

"Uhh... have you seen the watering can..? By any chance?" Shy asked in a small voice.

The girl's smile disappeared as quickly as it had come, but there was no sign of anger as her eyes flickered back down to her notebook.

Shy glanced down at her notebook as well. It was of a man's shadow.

"Oh. It's over there, beside that cactus." the girl said.

Shy turned and scanned the garden again for the cactus. She was right.

"Th- thanks..." she walked over to grab it and watered a few rose bushes before putting on a pair of gloves to plant a single sun flower seed.

Shy glanced around the full garden, wondering where to plant it. The To Do List said very little about planting , it didn't say where to plant it anything.

"The best spot's over here by me," the girl spoke again, " I heard some of the club members talking about planting the seeds over here, anyway."

Shy nodded and walked back toward the girl, who gathered her papers to move. She placed her notebook on her lap and sat back on her legs.

There was an awkward silence as the girl watched Shy dig a hole and place the small seed inside. Shy felt her eyes on her and felt her cheeks redden. The girl finally broke the silence.

"My name is Violette."  
Glad the girl had decided to make conversation, Shy hurried to cover the hole back up and took off her gloves. Sitting back on her heels, she gave a friendly smile.

"My name is..."

"...Oh, I know... Shyann, correct?"

Shy only blinked, which made Violette smile.

"You're very popular here, Shyann, did you not know?" she laughed once, a sweet, melodious laugh.

"Ahh... I guess I never thought about how well known I was at school..."

"Can I call you Shy?"  
For one of the first times, Violette set her notebook aside and leaned toward Shy with interest.

Shy stared at Violette for a moment. Her eyes were wide, excited, and bright. Her lips were curled in a big smile. It was like she had changed from some one that was slightly gloomy to an excited, slightly hyper school girl.

"Uh... s-sure..."  
The girls talked for a while, about each other... things they were upset with at school... how they didn't have the same schedules, but knew most of the same teachers, which were mean...

"I heard the Gardening Club was going on a field trip today... Why didn't you go?" Shy asked.

Violette's shoulders slumped and her expression alternated between gloomy and angry.

"Well... They didn't have an art club here at school, so I decided on the Gardening Club. But I'm not good at Gardening... I'm a total loner at school, and everyone shuts me out... so when we meet here, most of the time, I just sit alone and draw."  
Shy gave Violette a look of sympathy, "Oh... I'm sorry...I didn't..."  
Violette shook her head and gave Shy a reassuring smile, "It's fine, really. I'm just glad I have extra time to draw where no one's peeking over my shoulder to see.. Anyway, what about you?"

"Ahh... well.. since the clubs were all starting back today, the Principal had to hurry and give me a spot in the club today."

Violette nodded, "Ah."

Shy could only watch in amazement as Violette moved and brushed her fingers across the hole Shy had recently covered. There was a bright flash and seconds later, a 6 foot tall Sunflower had grown over their heads.

"W—Wow..!" Shy had to sit back to look up at it. "D—Did you just..."  
Violette chuckled at Shy's reaction.

"I have the ability to make things grow or shrink... also to make my drawings gain a physical form."

Shy was amazed, "Wow, Violette, you're amazing." Shy started giggling and clapping.

No one had ever said that about Violette's powers before.

"Th... thank you.." Violette's voice was small and she felt her cheeks flush. She shook her head.

"Uhh... I've been meaning to ask... Shy... do you ever... ever think about being like... taller..?"

Violete was scared that what she said might have offended Shy because a gloomy look had crossed her face for a split second, but then a small smiled returned.

"Well... sometimes... I just feel so uncomfortable with myself.. For once, I'd like to be called something more than "Cute." I'm not sure which words, though I'm waiting for them. I don't want to be mistaken for a kid, I want to be treated like an adult. But sometimes... when I'm with my friends, or with people who love me, I don't care about all those things, and they don't either. Though... I'll be honest.. To answer your question, most of the time.. yes, I wish I wasn't.. me."

Violette nodded slowly. She understood now, but... what she was going to do my be a big favor for Shy, after all, they were.. sort of friends now, weren't they? What Violette would do wouldn't last long, anyway.

"Well... then.." Violette stood up, and Shy did as well. Violette gathered her things and thrust out a hand. Shy stared at it for a moment before smiling and shaking Violette's hand.

Violette didn't waste time casting the spell. She closed her eyes and quickly leaned in. Her lips pressed against Shy's soft cheek and she raced out of the garden, leaving a lingering scent of lavender behind.

"I'll see you later..."

Shy blinked, unable to see the small purple heart slowly disappearing into her skin, but could only think about Violette kissing her on her cheek, she flushed.

The bell rang then, making her jump, and she mentally kicked herself before gathering all of her things and heading for class.

_**Later...**_

Shy was thinking about Violette again. Her drawings. She hadn't thought to ask to see them during their short meeting!

_She sure is sweet, though...Maybe I should ask her to go out to lunch with us tomorrow.._

She rested her chin in her hand and turned to look out the window. Such a peaceful day.

Something in her skin began to bubble.

First, it was just on her cheek, where Violette had kissed her, and then it spread throughout her whole body. Shy only frowned and tried to focus on something else, but the tingling grew until there was a burning sensation. The burning grew and grew.. and then her body began to ache.

She bit back a whimper of pain when she felt her skin stretching.

Shy stood out of her seat, her breathing heavy.

"M-Ms. Fang...?!"

All glowing vampire eyes were on Shy, but she was too focused on how off her voice sounded. It didn't sound small, soft, and sweet, it sounded... it sounded...

"Yes, my dear?" Ms. Fang raised an eye brow. "Are you alright? You look.. flushed."  
"I.. I'm fine..." Shy practically whimpered. Her legs were hurting.. it was so painful to stand. Her nails dug into the wooden desk and she swallowed. "May I please have a pass..?"

"Certainly."

Shy hurried over to Ms. Fang's desk, hugging herself. The wait for Ms. Fang to write her a nurse pass was agonizing, and for the first time, she didn't even care that she was being stared at.

_**W- what the hell is going on?**_ Lucine spoke, her voice sounding off as well.

_I..I'm not sure._

_**Nnggh! It freaking HURTS!**_

As soon as Ms. Fang handed Shy the pass, she darted out of the room and down the hallways.

Her leg muscles were screaming in protest, all while stretching. Soon, her legs were hurting too much for her to keep running and she began to walk with a limp instead.

"I.. I can't go any further..." Shy had to keep a hand on the wall for support.

Shy carefully sank to her aching knees and thought about what else to do. Should she call for help? Would anyone be able to find out what was wrong with her...?

It felt much better to lie down..

_**Leigh's POV**_

"Wow, Leigh, A+!"

"As expected!"

Leigh gave a small smile as his classmates gathered around him, but he was deep in thought.

He was thinking about all kinds of things.. King Eliodoro... Shy... the upcoming exams... his own powers... how he hadn't seen his parents in a while due to their position ruling part of the Vampire World... wanting to strengthen his powers so he was always there when Shy was being attacked..

A chill ran up his spine and an image appeared in his mind. First, he could see a clear hallway in Sweet Amoris, and then he saw Shy lying on the ground.

Leigh jumped out of his seat and ran out of the classroom without a word. He was angry that his vision hadn't given him a more specific location, therefore taking him a while to find her.

"Shy?! Where are you?!" he tried to keep his voice down, but it was easier to find her.

"L-Leigh, I'm over here..." her voice sounded from a hallway he almost ran by. She sounded pained, and her voice was off, which made Leigh worry even more.

Shy lay, like in his vision, on the ground with her back to him. She was trembling.

Even when Leigh knelt down next to her and lifted her up cautiously, she whimpered from the sudden movement and her tiny hands clutched his shirt as if for dear life.

"Shy... what happened?" he reached up to brush her hair out of her face and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Ahhh... h...urts... it hurts.. ughh..!" she groaned and buried her face in his chest.

Leigh had no idea what to do. Would the nurse be able to help her?

"Shy.. I'm going to take you to the nurse's office... I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm being as gentle as possible." He whispered.

It was a moment before she replied with one nod. Leigh slowly stood up with her in his arms and headed for the nurse's office.

"Leigh!"

Leigh turned to see Rosalya and Lysander running down the hallway toward them.

Rosalya panicked when she saw Shy in his arms, Lysander's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what's wrong with her..?!"

"I sensed something was wrong, but it seems worse than I thought.." Lysander reached out to touch her forehead.

"I just... I have no idea what's wrong with her... I was going to take her to the nurse, but.."

"Well, come on!" Rosalya ran down the hallway with Lysander towards the nurses office.

Leigh took one last look at Shy before catching up to them.

_**Later...**_

"I can't do anything for her."

Rosalya glared at the nurse. "What do you mean you can't-"  
"I can't do anything. This is a spell she's under."  
"What's going to happen to her?!" Leigh demanded, glancing at Shy, who was asleep.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he was angry. What kind of spell was it? Had someone been waiting for her to be alone and decided to hurt her? What if she was dying and they couldn't do anything about it? How could he have been so stupid...?

"It's not a harmful spell..." The nurse leaned in, examining Shy's face. She saw something on her cheek glimmer and ran to her desk to grab her blue flashlight. After shining it on Shy's face for a moment, she saw a familiar, small purple symbol- a heart.

The nurse sighed, "_Violette."_

Rosalya and Lysander frowned.

"What about Violette?"  
"Do you think she did something to Shy?"

"She probably cast the spell..." the nurse checked to see if Shy had a fever.

"Doesn't Violette have shaping magic..?" Leigh asked.

The nurse nodded, "Shyann's much safer here... why don't you guys just go back to class? She should be fine... though we don't know if she's going to grow or shrink..."

"B-But... why can't we-"  
Lysander grabbed Rosalya's wrist , "C'mon, Rosalya, you were in the middle of presenting a project."

Rosalya's eyes widened and she used her other hand to hold on the bed.

"No, don't you think we should stay for a little while? I'm sure I've presented that project enough... It's only 15 points off if I present tomorrow... Ms. Bell will understand..." she tried to convince Lysander it was best for her to stay, but ended up being dragged out of the room instead.

"Alright, Shy, I'll see you later.." Leigh leaned over to whisper in Shy's ear.

After he left, the nurse set a bottle of water next to Shy on the dresser and went to the store for extra medicine.

_**Later...**_

Shy groaned as she woke up. The pain in her body had ceased, but she was still sore in some areas. She opened her eyes very slowly and blinked. Sitting up slowly, she scanned the different room she was in.

Everything was in white – the couches, the hospital beds, the sinks, cabinets, the marble floors.

She was in the nurses room.

"I wonder what happened-"

Shy gasped. Her voice was definitely off. It had changed – completely. Her voice was much deeper, smoother, and melodic.

A mature woman's voice.

A MATURE WOMAN'S VOICE?!

"W-what happened..?" the voice spoke again, coming from Shy. She took her hand up from under the covers and stared at it. Her hand had grown!

Without another word, Shy took the covers on her body and threw them aside.

"W-what?!"

Her legs were long, and like a model's.. her hips had curved and widened, her skirt had practically shrank a few inches.. which made her blush, and her chest had expanded as well, bringing her shirt up and exposing her flat stomach and smooth skin.

Shy glanced over at her hair, which had grown passed her knees.

Shy was sure her eyes were as wide as saucers. Jumping out of the bed, Shy ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

Her hands flew to her cheeks.

Staring back at her was a woman at least 20 with sparkling, glittering, alluring, dreamy eyes. Her eyelashes were long and dark and her bangs hung in them. Her hair was curly, long, and the same shade as hers.

This face was hers.


	14. Friends and Frustration

_**Shy's POV **_

I stared back at myself in surprise.

Was this really me?!

I touched my cheeks, my nose, my face, my chest, my hips, my hair, all while examining my new form with wide eyes. What in the world had happened to me?

_Violette._

My eyes widened when I suddenly remembered the Nurse explaining to Leigh that Violette had shape shifting magic.

"Oh, geez..."

I remembered that when I had first met Violette, she'd asked if I had ever wanted to become taller or more mature in a physical way. I bit my lip and glanced at myself one last time. I looked so beautiful and... womanly. No one would call me a kid with such a body and a face... I'd be stared at, but it would be for a good reason. A small smile crossed my lips, imagining the looks on my friends' faces when they saw how beautiful I'd become. I turned to walk out of the infirmary when I thought about what I was wearing. Hoping the Nurse wouldn't mind, I changed out of my uniform, left it on the hospital bed, and slipped one of her uniforms over my body, then left to go find Leigh.

_**Regular POV**_

Leigh was the first out of his classroom when the bell rang. He met Lysander and Rosalya at their lockers, but was too determined to find Shy and barely stopped to greet them. He walked quickly toward the infirmary, his friend and his brother trailing behind him, attempting to keep up.

"Leigh, slow down, my calves hurt!" Rosalya whined.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to walk a little slower, it's not like she's slowly turning into a microscopic version of herself... or... you know... shrinking so small that you can't even see her... Or dying because her body shrank so little and we'll have to look at her from a microscope from now on..."  
"Ah!" Rosalya stared at Lysander in horror, "You really think she's gotten that little?! That would be terrible! Oh, poor shy! How are we ever going to return her to norma-"  
Leigh stopped walking and turned to give his brother and his friend a fierce, warning glare.

"Sorry." Lysander and Rosalya apologized at the same time.

When Leigh started walking again, Rosalya and Lysander were careful to keep their mouths shut, following along quickly.

When they reached the infirmary, Leigh burst through the door.

"Shy!"

Three pairs of beautiful, confused vampire eyes wandered over to the small uniform that was without a doubt Shy's.

"Oh, no.." Rosalya ran over to the hospital bed and picked up the uniform. Lysander and Leigh appeared at her sides. They stared at the uniform for a second.

Rosalya exploded, "Shy! Wherever you are – stay still! We'll come find you!"

Leigh sighed, "Rosalya, I don't think she's gotten that small. Unfortunately for us, that should mean she left when she woke up..."

"Should we ask around? I mean, I know it's not a good idea for us to ask vampires around for a tiny, defenseless, naked human girl..."  
Leigh turned and walked out of the infirmary. Rosalya lay Shy's uniform down and she and Lysander followed him.

The hallways were abuzz with talk about some new girl running around in a nurses uniform.

Leigh touched a guy chattering in a group about the mysterious new girl and asked for more information.

"Dude, she's so hot! No one knows who she is... but she looks kinda like that half breed Shyann Summers, but she must be her older sister or something!"

Rosalya touched the guys wrist, "Is she tall? Regular size? Not 3 inches tall, or anything?"

The boy frowned, "Uh... yeah, shes about my height."  
Rosalya, Lysander, and Leigh left the boy to return to his conversation, continuing to ask around for Shy.

"I wonder how she looks now..." Rosalya wondered out loud.

"I some how can't picture her in a more womanly form."  
"Eh, Lysander, don't insult her behind her back."

"_I'm_ not insulting anyone."  
"Oh, really? Then you only see her as a child? People as small and nervous like her aren't usually comfortable with themselves, so it's like a crime to talk about them like that."  
"Look, I was just saying that her personality fits her image well... if that makes sense.."  
"Will you two please be silent for just one moment? Unlike you, I am trying VERY hard to find -"  
"You guys! There you are!"

All three of the vampires turned to the slightly familiar voice and their eyes widened at the person they had expected to see – morphed into a _woman_.

They stood there, wide eyed as they took in all of her enchanting beauty.

_**Shy's POV  
**_I felt my cheeks slowly redden and I wished I had a jacket to cover up. I'd been getting weird looks since I'd left the infirmary, but I felt like my friend's opinions mattered.

Their eyes wandered all over me, looking at my new curves.

"Shy... is that... really you?" Lysander asked slowly. I was his height now and could look him directly in the eye. Rosalya beamed, "Woooooow, Violette's magic is awesome! Look at you! You're like a model! And you look so much older, like you're in your twenties."  
I nervously looked up at Leigh, secretly hoping he would complement my new look.

Instead, he shook the astonished look off of his face and grabbed my wrist.

"We need to find Violette so she can return you to your normal self."  
My heart practically shattered. I felt embarrassed and... I guess you could say rejected.. in a way.

He could have at least said I looked different.

I mean, SERIOUSLY. Out of all the things to say to a girl who changed her appearance!

Strangely enough, it was like his opinion mattered the most.

If it hadn't, I wouldn't have minded him trying to get me back to normal, I would be happy the whole school could see how pretty I'd gotten.

Right. I was about tired of being small. I wanted to stay like this!

_**Seriously! That's ALL he had to say! This is really pissing me off! I don't want to go back! People underestimate me because I'm so small!**_

Lucine went through a fit of rage on the inside of me, cursing at Leigh for being such a jerk and not noticing how we- I mean, I felt.

_**I'm so mad right now that I-**_

My blood began to boil, my mind began to change, and I slipped away.

_**Regular POV**_

Leigh felt it when Shy stopped walking and turned to glance at her.

"Come o-"

Shy's eyes went dull for a second and her friends thought she looked similar to a robot that had been shut down.

The robot-shy's eyes changed from aluminum/ amethyst to glowing amethyst and powered on.

Lucine snatched her hand away from Leigh's grip and glared daggers at him.

"I'm not going!" she gritted her teeth.

Leigh blinked, "What...?"

"I'm not going, I said! What are you, deaf?!"

The hallway chatter silenced and teenagers turned their attention to the 4 students in the hallway.

"Lu...Lucine...? But how...?"  
"Don't you get it?! Don't any of you get it?! You didn't even stop to ask me if I wanted to go to Violette! The only thing I'll be going to meet Violette about is to _thank her._ I hate being me! So small and childish! Now, look at me! Violette has turned me into someone that looks like a model, while it's me at the same time! This is fantastic! But _you-" _Lucine poked Leigh in his chest, "- can't see that. How come you're the only one, huh, Leigh?!"

Leigh cursed at himself when he saw Lucine's eyes water.

"Lucine, forgive me, I didn't mean to-"

He reached out toward her, but Lucine slapped his hand away and turned to walk off.

_**~1 hour later~**_

"Hey, Violette."

Lucine felt awkward, she had never really approached someone like this before.

Violette shut her locker and turned to look at Lucine. A second later, her eyes widened and she bowed.

"Wow, I... This is weird... um, you see, I was trying to help you...I wasn't trying to insult you or anything...I swear, it should ware off soon, so please, don't be too mad!"

Lucine stared solemnly at Violette, who was still bowing.

"Are you going straight home? I thought maybe we could go out somewhere."

Violette stood straight up. She stared at Lucine a moment before an excited smile crossed her lips.

"Oh, really? That sounds like fun, why don't we go get ice cream first?"

And so, when the final school bell rang, a frustrated Lucine and a very excited Violette went out – for the first time for either of them – with a friend.


End file.
